Strawberry Medicine
by Freshman19
Summary: It's post war and Aizen is defeated and the kings key destroyed. Ichigo thought his life would return back to that of a normal 15 year old high school student, but he should have known better.
1. Me and my two faced friends

A/N: Hello Bleach fans, or to be more specific, Ichigo x Unohana fans! well actually welcome anyone who decides to read this. a few notes before the beginning. 1.) This Chapter is a bit rushed. Details for how the war ended are a little scetchy but will be fleshed out later in this fic. 2.) IchiUno is one of my favorite crack pairings and I am a Die Hard IchiHime shipper so it was hard to write some of the later events. Now without furter adue, the first Chapter of "Strawberry Medicine" titled "Me and my two faced friends"

* * *

Ichigo sat in his room, resting, that's pretty much what he did now a day. The winter war was over and Aizen surrendered after Ichigo, the Soul Society, and the Vizards stopped him from creating the Kings Key and trying to take the throne of the Soul King. Even he had to admit it was kind of boring now that nothing was happening, well besides the fact that Renji and Rukia finally got together, even Ichigo could see that they were meant for each other. Ichigo was finishing up his homework when he noticed a black butterfly was flying around outside his window.

"That's…a hell butterfly!" he said as he stuck out his hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Captain General Yammmotos voice came from the butterfly, "we Request your immediate presence in the soul society for an emergency meeting. A Spirit gate is awaiting you outside Kisuke Urahara's shop, take it and a guide will escort you to the Captains meeting room." The butterfly flew off Ichigo's finger, having done it's job and Ichigo sighed as he opened a drawer and reached for a small green pill, it was Kon in his original form. Ichigo swallowed the mod soul forcing his soul out of his body.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, ok Kon?" Ichigo said gripping the handle of Zangetsu threateningly.

"Yeah sure, at least you finished your homework before you the switch, now I can just relax" Kon sighed pleasantly as he pulled a Manga magazine form underneath Ichigo's bed and began to read it. Ichigo knew that wouldn't last long, but he was very anxious to know what the soul society wanted. After a few flash steps Ichigo was outside the Urahara Shoten and outside was the entire Shoten staff was outside,

"I see you've been practicing you flash steps Ichigo, you might even be able to keep up with me one day" Yoruichi said with a wink, teasing the young soul reaper.

"No, I am not playing tag with you, not after that last game" Ichigo shuddered remembering the events of his first game of tag with Yoruichi, the goddess of Flash. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he walked towards the Spirit gate and followed the Hell butterfly through it. He still hated the tunnels connecting the two worlds, and remembered almost being killed the first time. The entrance to the soul society came into view, the light at the end of the tunnel, literally.

Ichigo was already inside the Sereitei when he emerged from the gate, and Rukia was waiting for him. "Ichigo, follow me" she said, her face just as anxious as his was.

"Do you know what this meeting is about Rukia?" Ichigo asked her, only for her to shake her head no. At that point Ichigo began running different scenarios in his head. Did they want him to give up his powers? Were they going to kill him for being a soul reaper and a hollow? Were they going to make him reproduce little Vizards to be sued for their own military gain? "Wait a minute" he thought, "I'm over thinking this, it won't be that bad, they probably just want to thank me for all my help with stopping Aizen and give him some medal of honor. Minutes began to feel like days to Ichigo, never in his life had he been so nervous, it was almost like he wasn't himself. When they finally reached the captains meeting room, Rukia stopped about ten feet short.

"The meeting room is inside that door." She said with indifference covering her tone, she looked away from him, with a slight smile appearing on her face. She got rid of it in time before Ichigo saw her face again when he pushed against the gigantic doors. Inside he saw 8 captains waiting for him, headed by the old man.

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki, I take it you are wondering why you are here" Yammamoto asked him as he made his way into the room and stood in the middle, with all eyes on him, he could just feel the giant Reiatsu around him, almost suffocating if it weren't for his own massive amount.

"You could say that" Ichigo said softly, eyeing everyone in the room until Yammamoto let out a chuckle.

"I can see you are trying very hard not forget to breathe, it's alright if you let your Reiatsu out to feel comfortable" he said, eye closed, but Ichigo felt as though he was glaring holes in him. Accepting the invitation Ichigo let out a little of his own Reiatsu and just as the old man said he was a little more comfortable, until he noticed some of the Captains grimace slightly. Ichigo then realized he had let some of his hollow Reiatsu loose and it gave the captains an uneasy feeling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let that out" he said but Yammamoto raised his hand.

"It's alright, that is the very thing that we have called you here for, young Kurosaki." Yammamoto started, "The very nature of your powers is akin to that of the Arrancar, which you helped us defeat in the winter war a few weeks ago. We are aware that the original power you received from Rukia Kuchiki was stripped of you and when trying to regain your powers you entered the hollow transformation and regained your powers at the same time. That being the scenario, you are allowed to retain your powers, both has a hollow and Soul Reaper"

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief at least that one scenario wasn't going to come true where they all beat him into submission and removed his powers.

"But, in exchange for keeping your powers, you must give up your life as a human and join one of the Gotei 13 Squads" as soon as Yammamoto finished his statement Ichigo's eyes widened as much as they could.

"Are you kidding me old man?!" Ichigo growled the black Reiatsu leaking from inside Ichigo.

"I understand your anger at this situation, but, in all fairness if you stayed in the real world, and giving your lack of Reiatsu control, you would undoubtedly grant all of Karakura town the same power as yourself over time and I doubt a city full of Soul Reaper and Hollow Hybrids would be very good for the world of the living. With your level of power, on the other hand, you are automatically up for one of the vacant captain spots. You will be able to select seated officers for your squad and pick your own lieutenant; you'll have full control over everyone in your squad." Ichigo let the thought roll over him like a wave in the ocean. Full choice over all 20 seated officers…he realized he had a lot of convincing to do.

"…Alright…I accept, I'll join the Gotei 13" he said, "And you said I can pick anyone for my squad right?" he asked receiving a nod from the Head Captain. "Alright, I'll need to return to the world of the living, to say my goodbyes"

"the Gate you used to come here is still active, you may use to say goodbye to those close to you." Yammamoto said as he banged his cane on the ground. "We will assign you your Squad when you return, you have 24 hours. Ichigo bowed respectfully to the head captain and made his exit with a flash step outside, discovering Rukia with her ear pressed on the doors.

"What do we have here?" Ichigo blurted out, causing Rukia to hit her head on the door and fall on her back, "you knew didn't you? You were just waiting to see my reaction huh?" he said picking her up by the collar.

"Well my big brother might have mentioned it a few days ago, so yes I knew, Congratulations I guess." She said somewhat sadly until Ichigo laughed.

"What are you getting sad because if I'm a captain you can't be around me anymore, are you worried I might forget you?" he teased sticking his tongue out at her.

"As if I'd miss you, you rude, arrogant, meat head!" she said kicking him in the shins.

"Why you midget!" he said as he spiked her on the ground like a football, leaving her in a heap on the ground. "I guess I should find someone else to make my third seat then!"

Rukia's head shot up from the ground, "did you say…third seat?" she looked up at Ichigo with joyful eyes, "I've never been up for a seat that high, I would be glad to be your third seat!...hey wait why aren't I a lieutenant? Doesn't killing an Espada count for anything?"

"You would be, but I have someone special I'd like for my lieutenant." He said looking off into the sky. "Well I need to go back home and say goodbye to everyone, you want to tag along, third seat?" he asked as he started walking back the way they came earlier.

"Ichigo, about the third seat…my brother will never let me accept. He made a promise to my sister on her death bed that he'd protect me at all costs, and there's a lot of danger involved in being a third seat…" Rukia eyes fell to her feet, just imagining Byakuya's reaction to her being promoted to a third seat; it was filled with cherry blossom petals flying all across the Sereitei.

"Please!" Ichigo said, his tone bathed in defiance, "if he says no I'll beat him down until I hear a yes!" he said throwing punches at the air to further make his point, leaving Rukia only to laugh at his brash, yet slightly arrogant, statement. They reached the gate and went through like usual and reemerged outside the Urahara shop.

"Sooo Ichigo, how'd business in the Soul Society turn out?" Urahara asked waving his fan in front of his face, acting as if he didn't already know, and received an elbow to the face." Aggressive as always, Ichigo" he said rubbing the blood away from his nose. "I take it you accepted their offer for captaincy. Since you will no longer be living amongst, well, the living…"

"Sure, you can preserve my body in case I want to come visit anyone" Ichigo said taking Urahara's hint. The shopkeeper rejoiced saying something about a new invention that needed to be tested, but Ichigo had already left earshot to get down to what he wanted to do. Recruit.

"Shinji get your lazy ass up and get us lunch" Hiyori said as she dug around in her ear with her pinkie.

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to the man whose saved you twice now, first when we got out hollow powers and in the war against Aizen?" Shinji asked, and he was right, he took an enhanced Cero from the first, second, and third Espadas that was aimed at Hiyori.

"I didn't ask for your help dick head, now get me some lunch!!" she aimed a sandal at Shinji but he ducked. Ever since the war he always knew when to anticipate her strikes, virtually ending the abuse she gave him. As Hiyori continued to swipe at Shinji a huge Reiatsu fell upon the Vizards hideout weighing them down.

"That feels like…Ichigo" Lisa said as Ichigo's presence made her drop her magazine. Sure enough to her guess Ichigo came down the steps. The Vizards were still recovering from their injuries from the final battles. Kensei was nursing shoulder injuries on both arms, after facing down his former squad member Tosen, both of whom were unconcious after the battle, but it was Tosen, who when it looked like all was lost for the soul society, activated his Bankai and gave his Zanpakuto to Ichigo so that he could navigate the dark hell. Lisa was the one who took the least amount of damage, because she and Shunsui hadn't fallen out of sync after the hundreds of years and they defeated Stark and Lilinet with ease. They all looked at Ichigo like they were welcoming home a hero, they were saved from hiding from the soul society and were granted freedom from the crimes of obtaining Hollow powers.

"Hey guys, It's been a while" he said as they all gathered around him.

"What brings you back baldy?" Hiyori asked as she smacked Ichigo with her sandal, at least she could hit him.

"Ouch Dammit...well, I'll get to the point. I'm going to live in the soul Society from now on and…I want you guys to be in my Squad when I become captain."


	2. Love you, Strawberrykun!

Ok, I know I only uploaded the first chapter yesterday, and it's not my style to do back to back releases, but when you receive an entire page of Email in your inbox favoriting your story and with some nice reveiws (with an Author favoriting in the mix :D) , you are so glad you wrote like three chapters when you started. So here's the next Chapter of strawberry medicine "Love you, strawberry-kun"

* * *

"You want us to WHAT?" Hiyori yelled swinging her sandal wildly, everyone in the Area ducking for their lives. "Me be an underling to you, you're out of your damn mind Baldy!" Love and Rose did their best to hold Hiyori back from attacking Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you've got to understand, we were happy in soul society, but we can't go back there, we've grown together as a family and we don't want the Soul society to break that up "Shinji said, "I'm sorry but we just can't. And plus, I was a captain, so it's not like there are enough Sports for us to be in our old positions." Shinji said with a sigh.

"Um, you just killed the guys who took you're old spots, you idiot, so you could." Ichigo spat back at Shinji, throwing him for a loop.

"Dammit you ruined my cool moment! Happy now?" Shinji yelled frantically. But Ichigo could only laugh.

"I'll keep some spots open for you guys, see you around, I've got goodbyes to say." Ichigo turned to walk up the stairs until his ears picked up a very familiar sound after a few second, he remembered the source of it..

"Itsygo!" Ichigo felt his feet leave the ground and a squishy feeling on his back as Neliel tackled him to the ground. She had finally found a way to remain in her adult form when Pesshee and DonDon Chaka used the last of the Reiatsu's to complete her mask. "Did you says yous needed members for a squad Itsygo? " Ichigo had forgotten that she decided to live with the Vizards after the war was over and she would follow him.

"mhm frgu fijhed" Ichigo muttered, his face in the dirt under Neliel until she turned him over to let him breathe."You want to be in my Squad Nel?" she responded with a vigorous nod, a smile covering her face.

"I want to follow Itsygo wherever he goes!" she hugged him in the tightest grip she could manage, nearly suffocating Ichigo.

"That's..great" Ichigo gasped until she let go of him, "Ok let's go then, we've got other people to meet up with." Ichigo dusted himself off and he and Nel went to their next destination, Ichigo's house

Ichigo jumped jump to his open window and reentered his room, followed closely by Neliel. Much to Ichigo's surprise Kon was still reading Manga when he returned.

"You're still here? Wait, did you leave and then come back once you felt my Reiatsu Kon?" Ichigo asked angrily, knowing what Kon could do with his powerful legs.

"Are you kidding, there's nothing to do around here now that you ended all the fighting, and I can't even sense Reiatsu. Just goes to show how much I'm trusted around here humph" Kon was on one of his self pity monologues and Ichigo ended it be punching the mod soul pill out of his stomach and reentered his human body. For the last time.

"Hey guys?" Ichigo was shocked to leave his room and find his entire family outside waiting for him with tears in their eyes.

"We've heard the news big brother" sobbed Yuzu, "the government picked you as their next super spy and you have to live at their headquarters from now on!" she hugged her brother tightly 'Rukia Ichigo thought, he'd sent her to tell everyone a cover story.

"Will you promise to come and visit us, Ichigo" Karin asked, Ichigo was surprised that she of all people was crying, he even wondered if she was faking it, but decided it was best to not ask questions and complicate things.

"I'm so proud of you my son, you've grown into a secret agent, Masaki I've done well!" Isshin shouted at the top of his lungs completing the group hug on Ichigo, who was glaring daggers back at Nel so she wouldn't add to it. After a few minutes the hug was broken as Karin comforted Yuzu downstairs, leaving Ichigo and Isshin alone.

"so..how'd you find out about.."

"Please, do you think I wouldn't know that my son is a captain level Shinigami with hollow powers and that he was the Hero of the great Winter war that saved not only Karakura town, but the Soul society as well and that he's going to be one of the next captains in the Gotei 13?" Isshin smirked at Ichigo, who just smiled back, he thought he dreamt his father helping him out before he fought Aizen, but it was true.

"Thanks dad, oh and make sure Mr. Urahara doesn't mess up my body too badly" he laughed as, for the first time since his mother's death, he opened his arms to hug his father.

"Aww son" Isshin laughed as he hugged Ichigo, "but you'll never be a good captain if you're too soft!" and he smacked Ichigo on the top of his head.

"You jerk…I'll miss you Dad" Ichigo decided not to retaliate just this once. The rest of the day was filled with classmates coming by his house, apparently Rukia had been spreading the story around and everyone heard about it, even his teacher. One of the last people to come over was Orihime.

"Hey Ichigo, I hear you're leaving to become a captain in the soul society! Great job!" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Thanks Orihime, you seem to be taking it well" He said awkwardly. After the war was over Orihime finally told Ichigo how she felt about him and they started a relationship shortly thereafter.

"Well, it's ok Ichigo, I heard from Rukia that they would seal your powers away if you didn't accept, and I'm glad you're happy." Tears began to fall down her face, "I'll miss you Ichigo!" Ichigo hugged her as she cried into his chest. Ichigo knew this would be the hardest goodbye he'd have to say, since he couldn't take Orihime with him to soul society, because she didn't have a Zanpakuto yet.

"I'll be sure to visit every now and then, so don't miss me too much." Ichigo joked, getting a small giggle in response from Orihime. Orihime spent the night over Ichigo's house that night, reminiscing about their experiences over the past year, from invading the soul society to her abduction to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo and Orihime fell asleep in each others arms that night, in a story book couple ending. the Next thing Ichigo remembered, the sun was shinging in on him through his window. Orihime had woken up before him and even made him an odd looking breakfast. Ichigo gave her the benefit of the doubt and ate it, it actually wasn't that bad compared to some of the foods she mixed together. They walked together to the Urahara Shoten so that Ichigo could leave the world of the Living for the last time.

"I can't believe I'm getting my own squad, I bet Kenpachi will want a fight to the death every day…just great." Ichigo said as they drew nearer to the shop where the gate would pick him up.

"Ichigo, you can take him and if not I can stop by and erase him like I did the kings Key!" Orihime did some over exaggerated hand motions showing how Kenpachi would react to being erased. Once they finally arrived Ichigo saw that Urahara was there waiting for him, along with Yoruichi.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming to see me off. It means a lot." He said with a small smile on his face.

"It's time Ichigo" Rukia said coming out of the shop in her soul reaper form With Neliel in tow.

"Yeah" Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled his badge out and pushed his soul from his body, which fell right into the waiting hands of Kisuke.

"I'll come and visit you sometime kiddo" Yoruichi said with another wink, causing Ichigo to blush and grunt under his breath.

"Tell everyone I'll miss them and visit soon, but I'll miss you most of all Orihime" Ichigo said somberly, "Well, I'd better get going, See you later" with that Orihime nodded with tears in her eyes. Ichigo turned to the gate, Rukia and Nel at his side and they entered the gate.

"Ichigo, I know that was hard for you, you and Orihime just getting into your relationship and all…" Rukia said awkwardly, trying her best to comfort her soon to be captain.

"It's ok Rukia, she's strong, I'll have to get over her but I have my duties as a captain to look forward to, plus I'm the same rank as Byakuya, now I can bug the hell out of him" Ichigo laughed evilly.

"Ichigo, being a Captain isn't just about fighting you know. There's leadership and most of all paperwork, which you may have a lot of." Rukia said firmly, trying to see if she got to Ichigo with that statement.

"Please, that's what my third seat is for!" Ichigo took off in a sprint, closely followed by Neliel.

"…HEY I'm the third seat! Ichigo you get back here!!"

Ichigo and Nel emerged from the spirit Gate first, followed by Rukia who was breathing heavily from being out run. When they emerged Ichigo noticed that someone was waiting for him, they were medium height, a little taller than Rukia and Nel, and they were wearing a haori of a captain.

"I've been waiting for you Captain Kurosaki" it was Captain Unohana awaiting the new captains arrival.


	3. Let's get Physical

Why Hello there! I just finished the latest chapter (about five chapters ahead of this current chapter) I must say, after writing the true zero I ad no Idea this story would have the same success. In short, if you're reading this, you are soooo awesome right now! well without any mroe delay, here's chapter 3 of Strawberry Medicine: "Let's get Physical"

* * *

"You have? Um, may I ask who you are…Captain?" Ichigo asked, a confused look on his face.

"I'm not surprised you don't know me, I am Retsu Unohana, captain of the 4th Squad, which specializes in healing and medicine. Since you are new, you need to pass a physical for your captaincy to be official. Oh and you'll need this too." She reached into her Haori and pulled out a folded Haori with the 5th Squads emblem on in.

"Oh, thank you Captain Unohana" Ichigo took the Haori and unfolded it. A smile came across his face as he put his arms in the sleeves, he noticed that it was soft and must have been tailor made for him, since Aizen was the last one to be Captain of the fifth squad.

"now that you have that, it's time for your physical, follow me please" Unohana requested as she began to make her way back to the 4th squads office.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, Rukia can you take Nel the 5th squad's barracks and show her around?" Ichigo asked as he followed Unohana.

"Sure thing, I just hope she can give you some medicine for those cooties you have!" Rukia said slyly over to Ichigo, who clenched his fists and yelled something back at her but Rukia was already running off with Nel to the 5th squad.

"That damn midget" Ichigo growled under his breath.

"It seems you and Ms. Kuchiki have an interesting relationship" Unohana said nonchalantly, Ichigo jumped at the word relationship.

"No No, you have it all wrong, Rukia's like, family to me my dad even calls her his third daughter" Ichigo joked. This was the first time he'd gotten a good look at captain Unohana and took her appearance in. She appeared a kind and caring person, befitting of a woman who was an expert healer he noticed that her hair was braided and it went over her neck and draped down her over chest. Ichigo was so busy thinking about her and he didn't notice that she stopped and he bumped into her. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. Huh?" Ichigo looked to see what they had stopped to see and it looked as though a young woman and a man were having an argument.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I can do to your shoulder that wouldn't end up reinjuring it." The woman said, she was a little on the tall side and had grayish blue hair with a few strands hanging down with beads at the end. The man on the other hand, had his sword drawn and was wincing in pain every few seconds. "Please return to your bed and rest" the woman insisted but the man on pointed and waved his sword at her.

"Hey you, leave the girl alone!" Ichigo said stepping forward to confront the man.

"Let me Handle this captain Kurosaki" Unohana stepped in front of Ichigo and approached the incident. "Excuse me sir, but I kindly ask you to stop yelling at my Lieutenant and return to your rest." She placed a hand on the man's shoulder and smiled at him. Ichigo was utterly confused, why wasn't she yelling, or subduing the man. Ichigo soon saw why all she did was smile.

"You're…you're…yes man I'll go back to my rest, resting is the best thing for me, yes ma'am!" the man seemed to sprint back inside to what Ichigo assumed was a bed. Even though she wasn't facing him, he could feel the intimidation that Captain Unohana placed on the man and it honestly scared Ichigo a little.

"Right this way Captain Kurosaki" the intimidation Ichigo felt just seconds ago was now gone when she turned to him with the same smile she gave the man that was arguing with her Lieutenant. Ichigo simply nodded and walked into the building. Everyone inside began to whisper and point at Ichigo was he walked further into the building behind Unohana. He figured that since it was the infirmary that he had sent his fair share of Soul Reapers here when they invaded not just sixth months ago. The whispering continued until they reached an open door and Unohana motioned Ichigo inside and closed the door softly behind them. The room looked like one of the rooms back at his house that was used for the clinic his father ran back in the world of the living."Please remove your clothing and have a seat on the examining chair."

"Remove what?" Unohana's order caught Ichigo off guard, but made her giggle just a little.

"I was forwarned by Miss Shihoin that you would react that way, she also said that you were shy around beautiful women," Unohana removed her captain Haori and placed it on a coat rack beside the counter where she picked up a clipboard.

"Yoruichi, you'll pay for this" Ichigo thought as he removed his Captains haori and the top half of his regular robes and placed them on a hook beside the full body mirror and sat on the elevated chair.

"You're not done yet Captain Kurosaki" Unohana nodded towards Ichigo's legs and his face immediately flushed a deep red. He sighed as he undid the belt and removed his pants, leaving him in a pair of strawberry decaled boxer shorts.

"Please don't tell anyone about this" he smiled sheepishly towards her in slight embarrassment, and Unohana couldn't help but smiled at the Young Captain.

"Your secret is safe with me; now let's begin your physical." Unohana stepped over to Ichigo and placed a hand on his chest. "Now I want you to breathe deeply, in…now out…breathe in…now out."

The Physical was going well, Ichigo wasn't afraid of needles, hell, getting cut up for a weeks on end and fighting a hollow inside you was scary, but a needle, please. Everything went off without a hitch until…

"The last thing I need to do is to check for testicular cancer and we'll be done." Unohana said with some finality in her voice.

"Check for…what now?" Ichigo froze, that meant she'd have to see what he had down there. Right now fighting Arrancar and stopping an evil plot didn't seem too bad right now.\

"Is something wrong Captain Kurosaki?" Unohana bent down to look him in the eyes when he started visibly shaking.

"to check…will that mean you have to touch…" he couldn't bear to finish his sentence, he almost look as white as Kurotsuchi did when he stayed in his laboratory too long.

"Yes, I will have to touch your genitals to check, it will be over in an instant, I promise" and before he knew it, Ichigo felt her hand snake into his underwear. "Oh my…" she thought. Just then the door opened.

"I heard Ichigo was in here, where is that little…what the hell?"Kenpachi's eye widened and he even undid the eye patch so he could get a better look.

"KENPACHI?!" Ichigo shouted as he fell backwards off the chair, "You can't just come barging into any room when you feel like it!"

"Sorry, I'll let you get back to…what you were doing." Kenpachi couldn't help but snicker at what he was witnessing.

"Ichi's getting laid, Ichi's getting laid!" Yachiru blurted out as she got onto Kenpachi's shoulder to see.

"I AM NOT, NOW GET THE HELL OUT!!!" Ichigo shot up and pushed Kenpachi and Yachiru the door.

"Nice undies Ichi!" Yachiru yelled before Ichigo slammed the door shut."Man, Kenpachi can be frustrating" he thought as he turned back to Unohana, who seemed a bit different.

"That was very unexpected…" she said softly placing a hand on her face in shock. "I hope he didn't take that the wrong way"

"What do you mean take it the wrong way…you mean…Kenpachi likes you?" Ichigo asked and Unohana nodded in response, "Kenpachi Zaraki…blood thirsty captain of Squad 11...has a crush on you?" Ichigo started laughing hysterically at the fact that someone like Kenpachi could every have a crush, but Unohana looked to the floor.

"Yes, it caught me by surprise as well, but I had to decline when he asked me out." She mused as she stared into space.

"Yikes, I'm surprised you're still alive, I'd hate to piss him off." Kenpachi was well known for being volatile just hearing Ichigo's name so Ichigo shuddered at the thought of his anger at being rejected.

"No, he was shockingly polite about it and just walked away and didn't mention it since then, it amazing what love can do to a person. Well, you do not have any forms of cancer in your body, and your physical is done, you are free to go." She smiled at him as she filled out the rest of the checklist on the clipboard. Ichigo got dressed quickly and walked out of the 4th Divisions office and made his way back to his own Barracks to get situated on his first day as captain.

"Captain Unohana, did you finish Captain Kurosaki's physical already." Isane asked, entering the room.

"Yes, it went off without a hitch until Kenpachi showed up, right in the middle of the testicular cancer check. He has impeccable timing" she said handing Isane the checklist to be entered in the files.

"But captain, that isn't a part of a normal physical" she said reading the checklist and a small smirk crept across Retsu Unohana's face.

"Yes Isane, I'm aware of that" she pulled her Haori off the rack and quietly strolled out of the office to start her check on the rest of the patients.

"Captain…!"


	4. Midnights and Meetings

A/N: Hey there guys!! first and foremost, I'd like to give a big thanks to two very special reviewers. Alucard180 and Vassago-Toxicity, who's constructive reviews hlped me crackdown on some mistakes I've been making in my technique while writing this story. Thanks to you both. Well enough about that lets get to chapter four!!: "Midnights and Meetings"

* * *

The next few days seemed like hell to Ichigo. Each hour was filled with a different stack of paperwork, even with Nel and Rukia helping, it was starting to get to be too much. Once they finally finished there was the matter of Introducing Nel to the other captains in Lieutenants at the meeting the next day, and the fact that at the meeting, he and Rukia were going to tell Byakuya that she was being promoted to 3rd Seat of the 5th Division. It was all scheduled for the meeting tomorrow, Ichigo's first Captains meeting.

"We finished Itsygo!!" Nel cheered as she hopped up and down by the stack of finished papers, the last of the pre-Kurosaki era in the 5th Division, the sun had set hours ago and everyone but Ichigo and Nel had gone to sleep in the barracks. "We can play now Itsygo!" Nel pulled Ichigo out of the office and around the 5th division area. "Infinite tag, yous it Itsygo!" Nel shouted as she sprinted away from Ichigo, who was in no mood to run long distances, but he jogged after her nonetheless. After about ten minutes she'd officially left Ichigo behind and he couldn't even tell where she was anymore.

"Nel where'd you run off to?" he called into the night, walking around a few corners, half expecting her to jump out and tackle him, he continued to call for her but to no avail.

"Good evening Captain Kurosaki" a soft, familiar, voice called to Ichigo. He turned to see Captain Unohana; she must have been on a midnight stroll through the Sereitei.

"Um...hello Captain Unohana, nice night huh?" he said, trying to match her respectful salutation.

"What brings you outside this late at night?" She asked him, and Ichigo let out a soft chuckle.

"Playing a game of "Inifite Tag" with my Lieutenant, she always gets too far to look for, and then I never find her."

"It sounds as though you were playing with little Yachiru, she can be very evasive." She mused remembering how Yachiru continued to evade Byakuya Kuchiki's security and sneak in and out of his mansion.

"Nah, she's a bit bigger than she is…what brings you outside this late?" Ichigo looked away inconspicuously.

"I take regular weekly night time strolls. It's very soothing, to be out in the cool night, listening to just the sounds of nature. If you don't mind me saying this but you are a very interesting person, Ichigo." Unohana ran her hands up and down her Braid lightly as she awaited Ichigo's response.

"You think…I'm interesting? How so?" although the statement caught him off guard, Ichigo really wanted to know how he of all people was interesting.

"Well, you began to intrigue me when you and your friends infiltrated the Sereitei last year. It was as if you fought your way through high level Soul Reapers on pure desire. Defeating rank after rank until you defeated both Captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki, the latter in a most impressing fashion. You willed your way passed opponents of greater strength and skill, and your desire made up for your lack in experience. Your daring rescue of Miss Kuchiki was simply awe inspiring" Unohana began to move closer and closer to Ichigo as she spoke until she was within his personal space when she finished.

"Retsu…I don't know what to say" he hadn't been this nervous since the first time he played Tag with Yoruichi in Urahara's training area.

"You don't have to say anything, but I really should continue my walk, my lieutenant tends to have nightmares at this time of night, I really must see if she's ok. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow Captain" Unohana continued on her walk and Ichigo watched her until she was out of sight.

"Did…I just get hit on…?" Ichigo ran the events that just transpired over in his head again.

"Captain, it happened again, this time it was egg plants fighting Strawberries in an epic duel for top food." Isane waited for Unohana's return after her nightmare, just as she did every night. Her captain always seemed to soothe her nerves after her nightmares and she would easily fall back to sleep.

"I do so adore strawberries; tell me Isane, did the Strawberries win?" Unohana mused as her thoughts moved to Ichigo again.

"Yes, they did Captain."

* * *

They day met Ichigo with a loud clang and a lack of air. His eyes popped open to see a mass of green hair obscuring his vision. He also felt weighed down, and being semiconscious didn't help it.

Nel let out a soft moan as Ichigo roll over under her, putting her into a deeper sleep. Only when Ichigo successfully rolled her off of him did she start to stir. "Itsygo, you're awake, ITSYGO!" she pulled him into the first bear hug of the day. After a few minutes she released him to let him gasp for air and they both slowly made it to their feet.

"Nel, never sleep on top of me again" Ichigo dusted himself off and put on his captains Haori. Today was the day Ichigo attended his first captains meeting, he was told to bring his Lieutenant, as were the other Captains, so no doubt mostly everyone he knew in Soul Society would be there. Ichigo and Nel set off nearly an hour later when Rukia finally showed up to the office.

"Well, this meeting might get ugly Rukia, are you sure you want to come?" Ichigo asked her for about the twentieth time during the walk to the meeting.

"Yes! For the last time YES! I can speak for myself you know, let's hurry up; we're probably going to be late!" Rukia started pushing Ichigo faster.

"Ok ok fine" Ichigo side stepped away from Rukia and continued to walk to the meeting. When they got there Ichigo took a deep breath, and then pushed the big door open, the creaked as he pushed harder until all the other captains were in view, along with their Lieutenants.

Ichigo's first glances were at Byakuya and Renji, whose eyes were widened with shock when they saw Rukia behind Ichigo. His second glances were towards all the other captains, when they saw Neliel, an arrancar standing at his side. His eyes caught a few of them reaching towards their Zanpakuto's.

"Stand down, all of you" Yammamoto's stern voice carried through the room and halted every action at once. "Captain Kurosaki, I can only presume that this Arrancar is Neliel Tu Oderschvank, the former 3rd Espada. Is she one of your seated officers?"

"Yes, I have chosen her for my Lieutenant…and I have chosen Rukia Kuchiki as my 3rd seat." Whispers began to fill the room when Ichigo finished, until Byakuya stepped forward, his eyes closed, but everyone could feel the silent anger emanating from him.

"I forbid this promotion, as head of the Kuchiki family, Rukia is not ready for the responsibilities, or the danger that comes with being a 3rd seat." When his eyes opened his glare met the eyes of Ichigo, "I'm sorry, new Captain, but you will have to find someone else to fill that seat in your squad." And the nonviolent battle was on…

"I was told I could pick anyone for my squads officers and I chose Rukia" Ichigo spat back, "If the Kuchiki family is so great, you should be happy that Rukia KUCHIKI is becoming a third seat from being unranked." A few ooo's filled the room as the heads turned back to Byakuya.

"Watch what you say, boy, don't take your new Position to mean that you can disrespect the head of one of the four noble families in the Soul Society" Byakuya's glare intensified, "Rukia is forbidden from becoming your 3rd seat, I won't say it again.

"But Brother, I want-"Rukia was drowned out by the Reiatsu coming from Byakuya; he'd said his final words and the Reiatsu cause Rukia to fall to her knees.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo roared angrily as he let loose his own Reiatsu to protect Rukia.

"Both of you settle down" Yammamoto's Reiatsu was now filling the room, and weighing everyone down, "Now, Captain Kurosaki, as Head of the Kuchiki family, he does have some say in where Rukia is placed, and without the support of two other Captains, I'm afraid you can't make her your 3rd seat. Do we have any who support the move?" a few long, silent moments passed before Captain Ukitake raised his hand.

"As her current Captain, I know she will do fine as a 3rd seat, I support this promotion." Ukitake gave a soft smile towards both Ichigo and Byakuya.

"Do we have a third?" another long pause passed, until the silence broke again.

"I'll support this promotion" Unohana said as she stepped forward. "I believe she'll do great work, especially since she defeated an Espada on her own in the war." Byakuya looked at her incredulously as she smiled at him, then he closed his eyes and stepped back, stinging from being overruled.

"It is settled, Rukia Kuchiki is now the 3rd seat of the 5th Division, in the same matter, Neliel Tu Oderschvank is now the Lieutenant of the 5th Division. Captain Kurosaki, you still have seats to fill" Yammamoto said and he was right, he'd filled some of the lower spots, 12 to20.

"I think those spots were reserved for us!" everyone's attention was turned to the now opening doors of the meeting hall. When they stopped everyone's eyes widened to see that the Vizards were standing there.


	5. Oh Captain, my captain

Hey guys!!! well I just finished another chapter, so I thought I'd let you guys get the newest chapter for you guys. here we go with Chapter 5: Oh Captain, my captain.

* * *

"Shinji Hirako" Yammamoto said incredulously, "What brings you back to the Soul Society?"

"Well we figured we'd just be bored the rest of our lives, then Ichigo popped in and offered us some officer seats, and we thought we'd turn his division into the Vizard division."

"You sure do know when to make an entrance Shinji. So are they in as well Old man?" Ichigo and the others turned to the Head captain, who had a rare smile on his face.

"We're not on your side, We're against Aizen…and we're on Ichigo's side" Yammamoto remembered when the Vizards showed up to fight Aizen in the winter war, feeling some relief in the fact that some of his best captains and Lieutenants wanted to return to the Soul Society.

"Very well, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Rojuro Otoribashi, Mashiro Kuna, Kensei Muguruma, and Hachigen Ushoda, are reinstated into the Soul Society in the 5th Division under Captain Kurosaki." Yammamoto tapped his cane on the floor adjourning the meeting.

"Awesome!" Ichigo exclaimed pumping his fist into the air.

"My My Captain Kurosaki" captain Unohana said as she approached Ichigo with Isane in tow. "Your first day as Captain and you've already made a splash" she then turned to the Vizards, "It is nice to see all of you back in the soul society,"

"It's nice to see you too Retsu, it's been what a century, you haven't changed a bit" Shinji obviously hadn't missed a beat as he grabbed Unohana's left hand and planted a soft kiss on it.

Ichigo forgot how Shinji was around women and his eyes travelled over to Unohana's tall Lieutenant.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" Ichigo asked her and she jumped slightly.

"Only once, when you saved Rukia at the Sokyoku hill, you punched me in my chest and knocked me out…" she looked down to the side and twirled her foot around.

"Oh well, I'm sorry about that, I was just trying to save Rukia, speaking of Rukia, where did she run off to" he scanned the rest of the room and saw that she was on the other side of the room with Renji standing between her and Byakuya, who has his back turned to her.

"Big brother, you have to understand, this is what I want, why can't you be happy for me?" Rukia eyes were filled with Tears at how her brother was treating her; she thought that after the winter war, he have more faith in her abilities. Byakuya remained silent with his back still facing her. "I can't believe you! You're so selfish, you're not protecting me, you're babying me, and well I can protect myself you know!" Byakuya remain with his back towards Rukia and his silence seemed to be driving daggers into Rukia, whose anger continued to grow.

"Rukia, I think he has his reasons" Renji tried to calm her down, but to no avail. Ichigo could feel Rukia's Reiatsu increase for the first time since they fought in Hueco Mundo, he didn't like it at all.

"Byakuya, why are you so deadest on holding Rukia back?" Ichigo called to him,"You should be proud."

"She is not ready" Byakuya said and began to walk out of the meeting hall, "Come Renji" Byakuya exited the meeting room, and after a few moments Renji followed him as ordered.

"I see Byakuya's over protectiveness just got the better of him." Retsu chimed in from behind Ichigo. "Even though she's his sister, Byakuya sees her like a daughter"

"You must know a lot about him then Miss Unohana" Ichigo turned his head to her, seeing her usual smile.

"Oh yes, I do know a lot about him, I was a Captain when he became a Soul Reaper, he was very upset with being the only non seated Soul Reaper who could do a flash step. When he finally got a seat he was a 10th seat in the 6th Division while his grandfather was the captain. It seems holding back ones relatives until they are proven in the eyes of the head runs in the family." Retsu thought back to an argument Byakuya had with his grandfather after a mission went awry and ended in Byakuya being hurt.

"But grandfather, I completed the mission, can't you be happy?" a young Byakuya shouted from his bed in the 4th Division. When they completed the Mission, the Menos he and a small squad were sent to slay had injured him badly with a cero blast.

"Because, if you were ready for a promotion, you would have come back unscathed, but here you are in a Hospital bed, I'm sorry, but that is my final decision"

"So how did Byakuya earn his grandfathers blessing?" Ichigo was actually shocked that Byakuya was in the same position Rukia was in.

"How else? He challenged his grandfather to a duel" Unohana replied her smile fading a bit. "He had just mastered his Shikai, but I'm afraid to say he was soundly beaten once Genrei unleashed his Bankai." The memories of Byakuya's great pain made Unohana hang her head a bit.

"Wow, I never knew." Ichigo sighed, "But that doesn't make it right for him to do that to Rukia." Standing just outside the doors was Rukia, she overheard everything; and a small smile grew over her face.

With the Meeting still fresh in everyone's minds the entire soul society was talking about the New Captain of the 5th division, Ichigo Kurosaki. What was being talked about even more was that Rukia had been promoted all the way to third seat.

"Ichigo, I've got some papers to run over to the 6th Division, I'll be right back." Rukia snatched the papers from the desk and sprinted out of the office, leaving a gust of wind in her tracks.

Byakuya was doing what he did on most days, calmly signing paperwork. He just finished his first stack and looked up to make sure his subordinates and in the flash of an eye Rukia appeared.

"Big Brother, in light of your reaction to my promotion to 3rd seat, I am challenging you to a duel in 5th Division training ground in two days at noon. Good day to you!" and she slammed the papers onto his desk and flash stepped away.

"What were you thinking?!" Renji shouted at Rukia's back as she made her rounds that night after challenging her brother to a duel. "You do realize you just challenge one of the most powerful captains in the soul society to a duel, I've fought him before and he's no push over" his words fell on her deaf ears as she continued her patrol.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's voice filled the corridor that she and Renji were in as he approached. "What's this I hear about you challenging Byakuya?" his eyes were soft compared to how they usually were and this infuriated Rukia even more.

"I know that look you have Ichigo" she pointed an accusing finger at him, "I'm glad to know that you two have no faith in my abilities, even though I defeated an Espada and helped you guys in the war, you still see me as someone who needs constant protection. The way you're reacting is basically why I'm challenging him, now if you'll excuse me I have a patrol to finish." She tried to push Ichigo out of her path, but to no avail. She shot him a glare of pure anger as she continued to attempt to move him.

"Rukia, I know you're strong, you've proven that to me over and over again. I just wanted you to know that I'm in your corner, and that I believe in you." Ichigo placed both hands on her shoulders. "you go to bed, I'll do the rest of the patrol for you" Rukia's face seemed to relax after what Ichigo said to her; she looked him in the eyes again and then began the walk back to the barracks.

"Some boyfriend you turned out to be" Ichigo shot at Renji before he took the patrol path Rukia was assigned to. Renji mumbled something under his breath and then walked back to the 6th Division.

The night was a cool one, filled with the occasional breeze and clouds. Ichigo preferred the night in the soul society, since it never rained; he hated the rain because it reminded him of when The Grand Fisher killed his mother when he was 9. He was snapped out of his trance by the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He turned around to see Isane walking towards him.

"Hey Isane, I didn't know you did patrols here too" he said until her hand caught his eye; there was a letter in it.

"Um…this is for you, Captain Kurosaki" Isane extended her hand with the letter in it towards Ichigo. He took it and noticed his name in very stylish handwriting on the front of it. He opened the letter:

Dear Ichigo,

A few of the other Captains and Lieutenants are playing our monthly game of truth or dare, you know that game from the world of the Living, and I was wondering if you would like to join us?

Sincerely,

Retsu Unohana.

"Truth…or dare?" Ichigo read the letter all over again several times and looked up at Isane. His face began to turn a light shade of red as he swallowed. It couldn't be as bad as Tag with Yoruichi. "All right…I'll play" he said as he folded the letter up and put it in his pocket.


	6. Filler Chapter 1 Truth or Dare

"I've been instructed to escort you to the game if you accepted, follow me" Isane turned and began to walk towards their destination. Ichigo followed close behind Isane, still getting used to the way the Soul Society was mapped out. After about five minutes they reached the doors of the 8th Divisions office. "The game is inside captain, I hope you enjoy yourself." Isane bowed to Ichigo and took off running back to the 4th Division.

Ichigo took a deep breath and pushed open the door; all the heads inside turned to look at him. Ichigo looked back into the faces of Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, Byakuya Kuchiki, Lisa Yadomaru, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Soifon, Rangiku Matsumoto, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nanao Ise and…

"YORUICHI?!" Ichigo shouted in shock, pointing at the were-cat.

"Hey Ichigo!" she waved back at him, "I decided to stop by to see Soifon and then she invited me to the game, come on and play!" she flash stepped over to Ichigo and pulled him over to where everyone was sitting. "Ok so who's turn is it now that Ichigo's here?" Yoruichi asked with a big smile on her face.

"I believe it was Toshiro's turn" Kyoraku chimed in, pointing the second youngest captain next to Ichigo.

"Ok…Soifon, truth or dare?" Toshiro turned to the 2nd Division Captain.

"hmmm…I choose…dare" she said with a devious smile on her face.

"Alright, I dare you…to make out with Shunsui for 15 seconds." He grinned back at her as a look of horror was painted on her face.

"But...but...he reeks of sake and I hate sake!" she pleaded as Yoruichi pushed her towards Shunsui, who was already puckering up. "Damn you…Tosh-"her protests here stopped by her lips meeting Kyoraku's. For 15 agonizing seconds they stayed connected and after the 15th Soifon gasped for air with a look of violation on her face.

"You're a better kisser than I thought Soifon" Kyoraku said with a chuckle and she shot him the most malicious glare she could muster.

"It's your turn Soifon, choose a player." Yoruichi announced as Soifon crawled back to her seat.

"Alright…Matsumoto, truth or dare?" Soifon turned to the Lieutenant of the 10th Division.

"You know I'm in for dare! bring it on!" Rangiku pumped her fist in the air ready for anything.

"Ok then, I dare you…to give Kurosaki a lap dance!" she smirked as she said the dare and all eyes went from Rangiku to Ichigo, who was now living up to his strawberry name with the shade of red he was turning. It got worse as Matsumoto approached him, her eyes narrowed seductively, she placed a hand on his left leg and spun towards the others.

"How long Soi?" she asked as all eyes turned to the darer.

"30 seconds…start…now!" Rangiku sat down and started grinding her hips on the new captains lap. A few captains starting cheering and after a few seconds nearly everyone was, all except for a certain Captain with braided hair.

Ichigo was frozen in his chair with Rangiku grinding on him, but that didn't stop it from feeling good. The 30 seconds seemed to take an eternity to pass, much to the delight of Ichigo.

"I can tell he likes it!" Rangiku thought as she felt something poke her butt. She reached back and ran her hands through his orange hair, giving him another seductive look.

"Time!" Soifon called out to end the dare. Rangiku got up from the lap dance and went back to her seat, but not before winking at Ichigo. "It's your turn Rangiku."

"Alright…Unohana, truth or dare?" Everyone looked over to Unohana.

"I'll pick…truth" she said calmly, shooting a quick gaze over to Ichigo, then back to Rangiku.

"Alright captain, do you have a crush on anyone in here?" everyone focus their eyes on Unohana, who still looked as calm as usual.

"Yes, yes I do" she said and smiled at everyone as a few ooo's and whistles filled the room.

"How romantic" Nanao said softly as everyone in the room began to have side conversations about this matter, until Rangiku brought attention back to the game.

"Will you tell us who Captain Unohana??" the conversations slowly died down so everyone could hear Unohana's answer.

"I believe the dare was only to tell you if I did have a crush, there was no mention of specifying who it was, Sorry Rangiku" the room was filled with aww's at the refusal to say who it was as all the men in the room wondered if it was them. "Well it's my turn! Ichigo, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare" Ichigo's mind immediately shot back to what Unohana said about the invasion of the soul society and felt he made a wrong move.

"Ichigo, I dare you to make out with every girl in the room, starting with Nemu" she gave him her trademark smile as his face seemed to lose all color.

"Lucky bastard" Shunsui scoffed, all the men in the room seemed to share his sentiments as groans of frustration were all that came from them over the next ten minutes. The women lined up in single file behind Nemu and took their 30 second turns to make out with the new captain. When Ichigo finished making out with Nanao, who was last in line, he was out of breath and exhausted.

"Is that…all of you?" he asked as he fixed his hair, his uniform, and wiped the lipstick from his mouth.

"Not quite, I'm last in line" Unohana walked up to Ichigo and sat on his lap. She eased into the kiss moving her lips slowly against his, and soon after, started to lick them with her tongue. Ichigo followed her lead for the remaining 20 seconds and felt that this make out was lasting longer than any of the other ones.

"Time's up" Soifon said in between Gags from her most recent make out session. Even though time had been called, Ichigo and Retsu were still going. Ten seconds...twenty seconds...they didn't break until everyone shouted "TIME!" Unohana pulled her lips from his and stood back up. "It's your turn Ichigo" she called back to him to continue the game.

"Ok um…Yoruichi, truth or dare?" the goddess of flash laughed when he called her name.

"I'm choosing dare, bring it on Ichigo!" she gave a competitive smirk to Ichigo as he readied his dare.

"I dare you…to strip naked!" the room was filled with cheers from the male players; Ichigo was patted on the back by Ikkaku, who arrived during Ichigo's make out dare.

Yoruichi sighed, "well if you insist" there was a puff of smoke and all that remained were Yoruichi's clothes; she turned into her cat form." And now" the cat form exited from the clothes and another puff of smoke appeared and Yoruichi stepped out in her birthday suit.

"Oh my god!" Soifon exclaimed as she fainted, blood rushing from her nose.

"Ichigo…you are amazing!" Ikkaku said, his mouth gaping.

"This was easy, Ichigo's seen it a million times, especially during that game of tag" Yoruichi winked at Ichigo once again, turning his face red.

"Will you shut up about that game? Now it's your turn, just go" Ichigo crossed his arms, and was shocked when She pointed back at him.

"Ichigo truth or dare?" everyone was still looking at her, and seeing as she was nude it made a sense.

"I choose dare" Ichigo growled through his teeth, he pretty much knew what he was going to be dared to do…

"I dare you to play tag with me, Soifon, and Retsu tomorrow afternoon!" Ichigo slapped his forehead over and over again while whispering obscenities under his breath.

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!"he glared at her maliciously and that made Yoruichi one happy woman right about now. "I hate you, I hate you....but fine, what time?

"we play at midnight tomorrow night, so don't be late" Yoruichi sat back down in here seat and crossed her legs.

"Fine, well it's my turn. Byakuya, truth or dare?" he looked over to Byakuya who was still sitting calmly in the far corner of the circle.

"I choose dare, do your worst Kurosaki" he opened his eyes to look at Ichigo.

"I dare you…to accept Rukia's challenge to a duel" Ichigo stood up and locked eyes with Byakuya, who also stood up.

"Now now, you two, this is a nonviolent game, settle down" Ukitake spoke for the first time in the game.

"Kurosaki would be a fool to attack me, but, I accept this dare, but know this, just because her last name is Kuchiki doesn't mean I will go easy on her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have no more patience for this meaningless game." Byakuya walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

"I think I'll go to, I've got a patrol to finish" Ichigo was pissed by Byakuya's reaction to his dare, even though he got what he wanted, and Rukia would have her duel.

"Well since Byakuya's not taking his turn" Lisa spoke up, "so Ichigo, I dare you to whip it out for all us girls to see!"

"I HAVE PATROL TO FINSIH!" Ichigo lunged out of the door and slammed it shut.

"Ok well...." Shunsui piped up, "I dare you to join yoruichi in being in nothing but your birthday suit Lisa-chan" he recieved a death galre for this.

"Well, fine, since this is truth or dare" Lisa slowly reched down and pulled her shirt and bra off in one swift motion, revealing her breats to everyone in the room. while whistles and cheers filled the romm she pulled her skirt down to her ankles and her panites soon followed.

"This is a dream come true!" Shunsui's tone sounded dreamier than a fangirl as he closed in on his former Lieutenant. Just as his hand was about to finally graze her bare chest, the feeling of a sudden stop hit Shunsui in slow motion, following the superkick she gave him to stop his hormonally charged attempt to grope her. "how cruel" he gasped as his face hit the floor and the room fell silent.

"my my Lisa, you have quite the bossom" Yoruichi bluntly shouted, pushing up her own breasts and looking back at Lisa, "they might even be as big as mine"

"I wouldn't go saying that" Lisa covered her breasts with her left arm and her crotch with her right hand, and hse slowly shrank back to her seat; the eyes of the men were starting to get to her.

"Nemu, truth or dare?" everyone's eye turned to the 12th Divisions Lieutenant, who had been sent by her father to gather information on human interaction.

"I'll choose the dare option" her soft voice was barely above a whisper, but it was enough for Lisa to hear.

"I dare you to grope Soifon until she wakes up!" Nemu stood up and walked over to the unconscious Captain. She knelt down and snaked her hand into Soifon's shirt. she spun her finger around Soifons left nipple a few times, erecting it enough to be seen from outside the shirt. she repeated this for the right nipple. As Nemu worked her hands lower Soifon began to stir.

"Mmm, Yoruichi!" she moaned as she opened her eyes and was met with Nemu's experissionless face.

"GET OFF ME LIEUTENANT!" Soifon kicked Nemu in the chest, sending her sliding across the floor on her butt until she stopped at the wall.

"Have a good time Soifon?" Yoruichi giggled then turned to Nemu. "Good job completing that dare Nemu, you're awesome!" Nemu smiled appreicativly towards the nude goddess of flash.

"Well, I'm going to call it a night, I'm trying to finish my paperwork before the Kuchiki duel" Ukitake said with a big yawn. Everyone in the room seemed to share his sentiments as the game began to die down a little after Ichigo left. Everyone walked out of the 8th Division office, until only Lisa and Yoruichi remained.

"I never knew Ichigo was such a good kisser" Lisa said dreamily as she pulled her panites back up to her waist, she was so caught up in her memory of her make out session with her new captain, that she didn't noticed her hand remained ather crotch after she pulled her skirt back up.

"Lisa, you're sounding like your crushing on Ichigo" Yoruichi pulled her pants up and fastened her belt, "am I right?"

"a little, I mean, he's so athletic and muscular...I'd ride that anytime" Lisa finished rehooking her bra and began to put her top back on.

"Well you'll have to wait...a long time, because Captain Unohana has her sights set on him" Once they both were fully dressed, they both exited the office.


	7. Ice Flower Childrens Tea Time

A/N: from the reviews of the last Chapter, I'm sorry but there will be no game of tag this chapter.....but it will be covered in the second filler chapter! so yayz! This chapter is the Duel between Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki, overher being promoted to the 3rd seated position. It also contains the first half of the chapter behind it so it's like you get to read 1.5 chapters, aren't I the best? I had a very good time writing this chapter,and constantly looked up spells for the two of them and studied their fights and abilities to the letter. so here you go! The Kuchiki Duel.

* * *

It was the morning of the Duel and Rukia's eye had just opened. She sat up in her bed in the 5th Divisions bed and rubbed her eyes to see clearly. Getting up, she noticed a note at her bedside: it was from Ichigo.

"Rukia, the entire 5th division is behind you today in your Duel against Byakuya. Nel and I will be waiting for you at the training grounds."

Rukia smiled as she placed he note on her bed and put on her uniform. As she was doing so she was running the memories of her brother fighting in the war with the Arrancar, how he destroyed the second Sea of Menos that appeared with his Bankai. His Bankai, that's what Rukia would have to avoid, but knowing her brother, if he was pushed hard enough he would no doubt release it to end the duel. She grabbed Sode no Shirayuki and placed it on her waist, then exited her barracks.

When she opened the door she was greeted by cheers from her fellow 5th division members. She stood there in the door way, taken aback by the ovation. She smiled as she took her first step on the walk to the grounds, taking in the cheers as her motivation. Never had she been so encouraged to do anything in her life, she began to walk faster as she got closer to the grounds. Once she arrived there was a small aisle in the crowd around the training grounds that lead to the battle field for this Kuchiki duel. The training grounds was filled with an thunderous Ovation from the side Rukia entered, which was filled with members of the 5th division, and the other half was silent being that it was where the 6th division was going to watch the duel. Once she got down the field Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, Nel and the Captain Commander were waiting there, with the rest of the Captains behind him.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you have arrived, now we may discuss the rules for this duel" Yamamoto looked from Byakuya to Rukia and then continued. "This is not a Duel for the position of the 6th Division Captain, so if Rukia Kuchiki is the victor, she will remain in her current position as 3rd seat of the 5th Division. Secondly, this duel will continue until one of you cannot continue or dies, we hope it ends in the former as you both are highly seated officers. Now are there any objections from any Captains that this duel should not happen" he looked to all the captains and none spoke up. "Very well, once I give the Ok this duel shall begin" Yamamoto and the other Captain's flash stepped out of the battle field, leaving just Ichigo, Rukia, Nel, and Byakuya.

"Rukia, do your best" Ichigo said placing a hand on her left shoulder.

"You can do it!" Nel said giving Rukia a soft hug before she and Ichigo flash stepped and Sonidoed away, leaving her alone with her brother.

Rukia immediately placed a hand on the handle of her Zanpakuto then looked at her brother, whose eyes were closed. "Open your eyes brother," she barked at him her eyes filled with anger.

Byakuya eyes remained shut as he stood completely still, not letting her words affect him.

"Kuchiki's, prepare yourselves for battle!" Yamamoto called from atop the crowd, "you may begin!"

The cheers from the crowd were soon silenced by the Reiatsu that came rushing out from Byakuya. His eyes opened on Yamamoto's signal and they were filled with intensity no one had ever seen from him.

"Winds of the north meet in the south. Clouds of the west destroy the east, hear my call. Hado 4: Byakurai!" an enormous blast of white lightning came towards Rukia. The crowd behind her parted like the red sea as the blast got closer to the third seat. She flash stepped out the way of the kido blast and reappeared to Byakuya's left, her sword drawn and she charged in at her brother.

"How amateurish" Byakuya merely increased his Reiatsu and Rukia began to slow down in her charge and Byakuya aimed a slash right for her shoulder, after he finally drew is Zanpakuto.

"I'll show you amateurish!" Rukia blocked the slash and kicked Byakuya's left foot around the calf area and threw him off balance. As he stumbled Rukia aimed a few stab attempts at his upper body, catching him on the final attempt at his left bicep. Byakuya jumped back and look at his arm, the blood starting to seep through his Haori. He then realized he gave Rukia an opening.

"-, March on to the south! Hado 31: Shakkaho!" The giant blast of red energy closed in on Byakuya and once again the crowd of viewers parted to avoid the blast.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" with the command Byakuya's blade started to disintegrate into a sea of pink petals. They began to cover the blast, but were overwhelmed, forcing Byakuya to flash step out of the way of the blast. The petals continued to fly around and began to pursue Rukia.

"Crap" she thought as she flash stepped out of the way as they crashed down to when she used to be.

"This is getting bad; Rukia doesn't have the speed to avoid that attack for long" Ichigo thought, but little did he or anyone know that Rukia had something up her sleeve.

When she reappeared from her fifth flash step, she held her sword to the right of her head, feet firmly on the ground in her stance.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" Her Zanpakuto turned all white and shined in the sunlight. "First dance: Some no mai, Tsukishiro" slashing her sword a glowing white circle appeared around her. The petals of Senbonzakura began to close in on Rukia at an alarming pace. At the last moment, she dived out of the circle, leaving the petals floating inside it and a giant pillar of ice rose from the ground; freezing the petals in place.

"She disarmed Byakuya!" both Renji and Ichigo said in unison as the 5th Division members began to cheer their 3rd seat. It was true; Byakuya was just standing there with a hilt while his blade was frozen in the pillar which was still freezing as the cheers grew. A few of the captains began to talk amongst themselves at what was transpiring as Rukia charged in on Byakuya. Once in close quarters it was all Rukia as she began slashing endlessly at her brother, catching him with a few of them. Byakuya tried to escape with a flash step but Rukia was quickly on his tail, appearing with a slash each time.

"Second dance: Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" Rukia made four stripes of white energy in front of her face towards Byakuya, then a giant wave of ice and frost came rushing from him. Byakuya barely managed to get away, both his right arm and leg getting frozen in the process. Most of the captains believed that this success wouldn't last long, but Rukia continued to pursue her brother.

With a violent roar Rukia slashed her sword down at Byakuya, who to his credit used the ice in casing his arm to block her blade.

"Hado 4: Byakurai" the shot from Byakuya's left index finger went clear through Rukia thigh; it caught her and everyone else off guard. A smirk crossed Byakuya's face after killing all the momentum Rukia just amounted, and it was about to snowball. "It's time to show you the gap between our strengths, and why you should not be a 3rd seat, little sister." The Ice pillar began to rumble and the petals of Senbonzakura flew back to its master and freed his arm and leg from its icy prison, then reformed itself on the hilt in Byakuya's hand. "Ban…kai"

Byakuya dropped his sword, blade first, to the ground. Rukia watched it sink into the ground and what seemed like millions of pink swords appeared all around them in a funnel.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Senkei. This is when I abandon all defenses and focus on defeating my opponent it has only been seen by two other people, your captain, Ichigo Kurosaki, and our grandfather Genrei Kuchiki. These blades will not all come at you at once, so do no fret" a blade flew down to Byakuya's hand and he charged at Rukia, a loud clang could be heard from outside the Senkei, the crowd being blocked by the large mass of blades from Byakuya's Bankai.

"What is this?" Renji asked Ichigo, looking back from the Senkei to him.

"It's an ability of Byakuya's Bankai; it's an all out attack. Basically if Rukia is really as good as we think she is, she'll have to be better than Byakuya.

Inside the Senkei Rukia was being over powered by her brothers offense, the injury to her leg wasn't helping in the least bit either. After a few strikes she was knocked onto her back and rolled a few feet to escape a stab attempt from her brother.

"I've got to push him back" she thought then flash stepped into the air. She aimed Hado 31 at him from above but after she fired it he wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" his voice hit her ear and at the same time his sword blade punched right through her left shoulder, making her arm go limp. Another blade came to his hand and he quickly slashed her back , sending her crashing into the ground. "I hope you have seen the gap between our powers. Hado 4: Byakurai" Byakuya shot the blast through her other thigh forcing her to her knees. Her pants were nearly all red from the blood she was losing and her Reiatsu was fading.

"You've fought valiantly, but you are not ready for your position. stay down and accept this" Byakuya snapped his fingers and the Senkei blades began to disappear, the crowd coming back into view with gasps at Rukia's current condition.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted to her from the crowd shocked to see how fast the fight had gone south for her.

Byakuya gave her once last look and turned to walk away, but a soft sound from her direction caught his attention and he looked back to her.

"Carriage of Thunder." She began, " Bridge of a spinning wheel." Byakuya's eyes widened when he realized what spell she was preparing.

"Hado 4-"Byakuya tried to get his spell of in time but he was too late

"-With light, divide this into six! Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" six beams of light appeared and collided with Byakuya's waist on all sides, immobilizing him. "You…will accept this brother." Rukia pushed herself up using her Zanpakuto, "I can take care of myself, I am strong, physically and mentally, and if I have to defeat you to prove it, then I will! Third dance: San no mai: Shirafune!" her blade quickly turned to ice and shined in the sun, the crowd was silent, seeing that the fight would come down to this.

"Prepare to be defeated; 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki!" Rukia poured her remaining Reiatsu into her ice blade and charged at her brother for the final time. He was immobilized by her Bakudo 61 spell and could only watched as she closed in on him. Step by step Rukia invisioned herself stabbing right though Byakuya's chest, the blow that would win her the duel. Her legs were killing her, but she mustered all the resolve she could to ignore the pain jsut to defeat Byakuya. Everyone watching was silent as she got closer and closer to him. With one last yell she thrust her blade at his chest.

Blood splattered on Byakuya face, his eye met Rukia's, the anger in his eyes pushing into her eyes. Rukia spell faded before she arrived to deliver the final blow to him and he caught her blade. Byakuya raised his blade to deliver his final blow.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!" Rukia fired her spell through his right shoulder rendering it useless, much to the surprise of the crowd. Senbonzakura hit the ground with a seris of clangs after Byakuya's arm fell. "Hado 4: Byakurai!" she fired another shot through his left shoulder, making his free arm go limp aswell. "I'm not ready huh?" she panted "then…eat…this!" Rukia began to tip to her right, and her last ditch slash grazed Byakuya's left forearm as she hit the ground with a resounding thud. The 6th Division began to roar with excitement, until ice began to creep up Byakuya's left arm until he was completely incased in ice.

"Its…a tie…" Ichigo whispered, letting the breath he held for the last part of the fight out.

"I declare this duel…a DRAW" the head captain announced, as the 5th Division cheered with the result, their 3rd seat taking the Captain of the 6th Division to the brink and tying him was the most impressive thing that ha[[en in the soul society than Ichigo's campaign to save her.

Unohana was the first one down to the scene of the fight, she attended to Rukia while Isane and a few other 4th Division membersbegan to defrost Byakuya.

"How is she?" Ichigo asked Unohana after he flash stepped to her side.

"She's exhausted and unconscious but she will be fine." Unohana started to heal the wounds to both her legs.

Ichigo smiled, knowing that he was right about her abilities and that she took her brother down to the last blow and tied not lost. "You were great Rukia…simply great" he whispered.

The next day.....

"Where am I?" Rukia thought to herself as her eyes cracked open and adjusted to the light. She was inside, that much she could tell, and she felt a lot of pain coming from her legs as she moved every appendage ad finger to make sure she was still alive; then it hit her. She remembered the ending of her battle with Byakuya, she exhausted the last of her energy on those last two kido blast. How could she have been so stupid to have the perfect opening and not finish. Her door opened and she tilted her head up to see it was Ichigo, carrying an enormous basket filled with candies and flowers, even a teddy bear.

"Oh, Rukia you're awake" he blurted out before she could close her eyes and pretend to still be unconscious. "I got you this, Ukitake had one of these stashed away for some reason and said I could give it to you." He said examining the basket as if he'd seen it for the first time.

"It's…wonderful Ichigo…where's Renji?" she asked, noticing her bedside was vacant.

"Oh he passed out about half an hour ago, he's in the other room sleeping, he stayed up all night beside you" Ichigo placed the basket in her lap gently, remembering the damage done to her legs.

"You…you didn't have to get me that, I don't deserve it." She looked to the side as she let shame takeover, she didn't even think she could look Ichigo in the eyes after losing a duel she made the challenge for.

"What are you talking about, of course you do"

"A loser like me doesn't deserve to be worried over" she shot back at him, still not looking at him. Suddenly her head shot back, from the impact of a teddy bear blindsiding her.

"You idiot, as soon as you passed out you incased your brother in a block of ice, the head captain ruled it a draw. That was yesterday; Unohana healed you and said you needed a nights rest. You tied, you didn't lose." What Ichigo said hit Rukia like a ton of bricks, she tied her brother with her Zanpakuto's third dance ability, freezing anything it pierces, the same way she defeated the 9th Espada.

"I did…I tied my brother…" tears began to stream down her face as joy pushed shame out of the way and took over. Rukia grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it tightly.

"You did it Rukia, you proved to everyone here that you can defend yourself and even hold your own against a Captain., I'm proud of you Rukia" he walked up to her and placed a congratulatory hand on her shoulder. "Well I've got paperwork to do, so I'll see you when you get out of here." He left Rukia to enjoy the basket he brought her and walked towards the exit of the 4th Division. Before he could reach the door his vision went black and a soft feeling covered his face.

"Guess who?" a voice called form behind him, and it could only be one person.

"Umm...Unohana?" his vision returned to him and once he turned he was greeted by the Captain of the 4th division.

"Your 3rd seat should be able to leave around this evening, Rukia is very lucky that she's so skilled or she'd be in a much worse condition." She was holding a clipboard when she said this and marked off the recovered box.

"I'm glad, she really did look to be in a bad shape, but I'm glad she's fine." He looked back to Retsu, who now placed the clipboard on a nearby counter, and noticed they were alone.

"Ichigo, how would you like to join me for some Tea later on?" she could feel her knees start to shake just a little as she awaited his answer, and noticed the redness creeping across his face.

"Sure, I'll join you for some tea…what time?"

"Seven, the tea will be ready at seven" she said quickly, smiling at his acceptance of her invitation. I'll be waiting in my quarters for you."


	8. Dates in the rain of the past

Hey guys! Well the long anticipated "date chapter" for Ichigo and Unohana is here!! Last time Rukia was recovering from her draw against Byakuya and Retsu asked Ichigo out on a date. Oh but before I get on with the Chapter, the Tea is Jasmine Tea, not lemon tea, sorry. Oh and I don't own Bleach, because if I did Unohana would have been in the real world that night Ichigo got his powers, not Rukia xD. Anyway, here's the newest chapter of Strawberry Medicine.

* * *

The Hours seemed to pass like days for Unohana afterwardswhen she arrived back at her quarters. She removed her Haori, folded it neatly and placed it on her bed, before she put the tea pot on the stove to begin heating it for her and Ichigo. She startedher grooming ritual to make sure her hair was nice, her clothes weren't wrinkled. she walked into her bathroom and spalshed some water on her face. Afterwards she begame undoing her long braided hair. Once she finished her luscious raven colored hair fell down to her lower back. She looked at the clock; it was 6:30. she walked into her kitchen Area and set the pot of tea on the stove so that it wold be ready once Ichigo arrived. At 7 O'clock sharp a knock was heard on Unohana's door.

"Good evening Ichigo, come in" He walked in past her and looked around her room. "The tea is ready, I hope you like Jasmine tea." She closed the door behind him and smirked. She sat at the table that was on the same wall as her bed and poured herself a cup and then poured Ichigo his own.

"Y'know, I'm not much of a tea drinker" Ichigo stated in between sips, "but his tea is wonderful" he continued to drink the delicious Jasmine tea, not knowing what this night would hold for him if Unohana had her way.

"So how has your first week of being Captain treated you Ichigo?" Unohana asked setting her cup down on its saucer.

"Well, the paperwork is a killer, but its fun so far, especially after Rukia put Byakuya in his place. He's so smug and thinks he's the best thing to come around here, pisses me off." His Reiatsu began to boil at the thought of Byakuya's attitude, but regained control of it so he wouldn't disturb this nice evening.

"There's that fire again" Restu's eyes narrowed in excitement from feeling his Soul Reaper reiatsu around her lit a fire inside Retsu that she hadn't felt for centuries. She was even beginning to lose control of herself. "When did you and Byakuya become so aggressive towards one another?" Unohana poured him another cup of Jasmine tea.

"Well it was when Rukia first disappeared when I had her powers" he reminisced back to the days when he didn't even know his sword could have a name. "He and Renji came to take Rukia back to the Soul Society and they attacked Uryu. I got there just after Renji defeated him and almost lost. But suddenly I felt stronger, fast, and felt no pain. I almost killed Renji when Byakuya stepped in and stole my powers. He said he was going to take Rukia back and kill her, and I couldn't let that happen. When we invaded the Sereitei he continued to get in my way, until the execution date, when I achieved Bankai just to defeat him. It was nice to knock him down a peg" Ichigo pumped his fist slightly in celebration, all the while not noticing Unohana staring at him the whole time.

The two captains talked for hours about any and everything. Unohana would tell Ichigo some embarrassing things about captains when they were younger, like how Shunsui once got so drunk he called Head Captain Yamamoto "mommy" and the time when Soifon was once late for a meeting building her shrine to Yoruichi.

"Wow, I've got to see this Shrine" Ichigo laughed after his 5th cup of tea.

"I'm sure I could put Yachiru up to task so she can show you. She has a certain knack for entering places that peoplewant to keep secret" They both continued to laugh until a knock came from the door. Unohana placed her cup down and walked over to the door, once she opened it and saw her nightly guest.

"Hello…Captain" Isane looked down in embarrassment of her nightly nightmares.

"Come in Isane" Unohana motioned her inside. Accepting the invitation she walked in and stood in the middle of the room.

"Captain Kurosaki?" Isane jumped seeing Ichigo sitting at the table, "what are you doing here? She backed away slowly, until she bumped into Unohana. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, I'll go"

"Stay Isane" that was all she needed, Isane sat down on Unohana's bed, silently. "So, what was the dream about tonight?" Unohana pulled a cup from her cabinet and poured Isane some tea.

"Well I was talking to itegumo, and the out of nowhere Renji came up and started fighting her and then when I tried to stop them they both made fun of my height and then a fish cake appeared and Renji ate it, and that woke me up…" Isane looked down in shame at her embarrassing nightmare, and a small chuckle that came from Ichigo made it even worse. "Why are you laughing?" Isane's face turn slightly red as she glared at the new Captain.

"I'm sorry, but imagining Renji yelling at you and eating a fish cake sounds funny" Ichigo calmed himself down, "Sorry for laughing at your nightmare Isane." Ichigo took another sip of Tea and stood up. "I had a good time tonight Retsu, but I've got paperwork to finish and I bet Rukia and Nel left me a big pile" He walked towards the door, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"When will I have the pleasure of your company again, Ichigo?" Unohana gave Ichigo a gentle smile.

"Uhh…when's the next Captains Meeting again?" Ichigo looked up as he tried to remember the date for the next meeting.

"It's three days from now" Unohana turned back to Isane, "I wonder what you'll do next, Captain Kurosaki" Giving him one last smile she slowly closed the door behind her. Ichigo was at a loss as to what she meant by her last remark, but before he could begin to think, he felt a slight tickle south east of him. The feeling got stronger faster than Ichigo realized and remembered where he felt it last.

"Nel" Ichigo thought, he flash stepped in her direction as fast as he could until he finally reached her. She had drawn her Zanpakuto and for good reason, Byakuya Kuchiki was standing in front of her and behind Nel, was Rukia.

"You leave Rukia alone!" Gamuza was pointed at Byakuya's throat, but he hadn't drawn his Zanpakuto nor looked as if he was going to attack Rukia.

"I'll tell you this once, Arrancar, move or else I'll teach you how much of a mistake it was to point your sword at me" just as Byakuya's arm twitched, Ichigo slapped his hand onto his right shoulder.

"I don't believe you have the right to threaten my Lieutenant, Byakuya" the glares they shot at the other was accompanied by the most fierce Reiatsu pulse the other could manage.

"Both of you stop!" everyone turned to look at Rukia, who issued the order. "Big brother, what is it that you want?" she stepped up to her brother.

"I came here…to congratulate you for your efforts in our duel. You have shown me that you are capable of fighting the strongest of opponents. I approve of your promotion to 3rd Seat of the 5th Division" he gave Rukia a small smile which caused tears to form in her eyes and stream down her face.

"Thank…thank you big brother" Rukia wiped away her tears and smiled at her big brother.

"I'll see you at the Captains meeting, Kurosaki" Byakuya disappeared after his remark, leaving Ichigo glaring at where he used to be.

"That smug little bitch, I can't stand him" Ichigo crossed his arms in frustration as he walked back towards to 5th Division Barracks and his room.

"Ichigo watch how you talk about my brother!" Rukia called after him as she and Nel followed behind him.

"Well since you care about him so much, you're doing my paperwork when we get back to the barracks and that's an order" Ichigo stuck his tongue out at his 3rd seat in victory.

"Damn you Ichigo" she jumped up and slapped him in the face.

"Ouch you midget!" Ichigo palmed her face and pulled his Vizard mask over his face and looked towards the Barracks.

"Ichigo…what are you doing?" Rukia tried to free herself from Ichigo's grip, but it was futile as he cocked his arm back like a Quarterback.

"Meet you at the Barracks Rukia! Nel go long!" Ichigo threw Rukia as hard as he could towards the 5th Division in a rainbow like arc.

"Yay playtime!"Neliel cried out in joy as she disappeared using a Sonido. She reappeared outside the door of the office and saw Rukia descending face first towards her. With a loud thud Rukia collided with Neliel. "That was fun! Again, again!" she hugged Rukia tightly, drawing a cry of pain from the third seat. Nel pulled Rukia to her feet and the two went inside the office to finish the day's paperwork. Once Nel opened the door she let out the biggest squeal anyone ever heard from her, even Ichigo heard it from where he was. Once again he flash stepped in the direction of Nel and came upon the scene seeing Nel and Rukia standing at the door with looks of shock on their face.

"What's the…problem?" Ichigo now sported the same look of shock that Rukia and Nel shared.

"Hello, Captain Kurosaki" Ichigo's eyes with hers and there it was again. The rain, the girl by the river, the lifeless body lying on top of him.

"…you…" Ichigo took a step towards her and he felt like a kid again. He could feel himself gravitating towards her; feeling that warmth he hadn't felt for nine long years. "Mom!" He fell into arms; tears gushing from his eyes. His mother, Masaki Kurosaki, who was killed by the grand Fisher Hollow, was now right in front of him.

"Excuse me Captain, but why did you just call me Mom?" her words made Ichigo feel as if someone shoved his Zangetsu down his throat. She didn't remember him.


	9. Ichigo's Reiatsu Roller coaster: Part 1

Here's the highly demanded update after the last chapter. Masaki Kurosaki has turned up in the Soul Society with no recolection of her life in the world of the living, meaning she doesn't remember Ichigo. I must say, honestly, I was gald that Idea came to me, because I don't want this story to be 100% fluff for Unohana and Ichigo, even though that would be awesome. Anyway enough of my blabbering, read people!

* * *

"You…you don't remember me?" Ichigo took a second look at her. She looked exactly like Masaki Kurosaki, his mother, even in her Shinigami robes. "How can you not remember your own son?" Ichigo had never felt pain like this before. Not during he and his friends raid on the Soul Society to save Rukia, not in his rescue of Orihime, not fighting Aizen.

Rukia walked up behind him slowly and put a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo…when a plus is konsoed, they lose all memories of their lives in the world of the living. And since she was konsoed 9 years ago, she's already moved on to her life here. I'm sorry Ichigo" something on the floor caught Rukia's eye. Tears were streaming from Ichigo's face and hitting the floor.

"Captain…I'm sorry to have made you this upset, but I have come here on business." Masaki reached into her sleeve and pulled out a paper that had transfer written in big red letters. Ichigo wiped the tears from his face so that he could read it properly. On the paper was Masaki's history since joining the Gotei 13 her start in the 1st Division, the two years she spent in the 7th Division and her most recent affiliation with the 11th Division. After Ichigo signed it, officially making Masaki a member of the 5th Division. As he went to put it in the division File he took a look at the surname listed. It didn't read Kurosaki, the name she died with, it read…

"Zaraki?!" Ichigo stood up straight and crumpled the paper with the clenching of his fist. "You're married…to…Kenpachi Zaraki?!" Ichigo's voice carried outside the office, even thought the closed doors.

"Yes, we married three years ago, but we both agreed I could be more successful if I was in another division and he recommended this one." Her smile only angered Ichigo more as he imagined the things Kenpachi did to his mother. Ichigo turned on a dime and kicked the office door down, startling the guards outside. He started on a march towards the 11th Division because he was too angry to flash step.

"Ichigo wait!" Rukia called to him as she and Nel ran after him, both getting in front of him to stop him from whatever he was planning to do. "You've got to understand, she doesn't remember being your mother anymore and I doubt Kenpachi knows that she's your mother if she doesn't." Ichigo raised both his Reiatsu, Hollow and Soul Reaper, which froze both Nel and Rukia in their places.

In the 11th division, it was sparring night with sake going all around the division and everyone wanted in on the action. Currently it was Ikkaku vs. 6 unseated soul reapers. Ikkaku finished them off one by one over the span of 7 minutes and once he was done fell over in drunken stumble to his bottle of sake, taking a huge gulp. Suddenly, a Reiatsu made of pure anger swept across the 11th Division freezing most of its members on the spot. The door to the sparring room burst down from the force of Ichigo's foot kicking it down. The 11th Division members felt a rare twinge of fear when they saw that Ichigo's hollow mask was forming on his face as he looked around the room.

"Where" those that weren't feeling fear from the mask or Reiatsu, now felt a bone chilling fear from the malicious intent Ichigo's voice carried. "Where is Kenpachi?!" Ichigo reached for Zangetsu on his back and pulled it off gracefully, even in his angered state, with the wrappings falling away from the black and white blade.

"So Ichigo, feeling feisty eh?" Ikkaku stood up, holding his Hozikimaru up towards Ichigo. "extend, Hozikimaru! " Ikkaku pushed the butt of the handle and the opening of the sheathe together and they formed the handle of a spear signifying the release of his Shikai. Ikkaku charged at Ichigo with a full head of steam ready to stab Ichigo to his heart's content. With a mighty roar Ichigo swung Zangetsu downwards towards Ikkaku who, to his credit, got Hozikimaru in place to block well before the blade reached him. In the next Second Ikkaku was falling to the ground, unconscious, Hozikimaru shattering into a million pieces. Everyone in the room gasped as best they could under Ichigo's intense Reiatsu at how easily he defeated Ikkaku.

"What's going on in here? Oh It's Ichi!" Yachiru popped her head in the room and skipped lazily over to Ichigo.

"Tell me where Kenpachi is!" Ichigo pulled his mask to the side of his head and glared deep into Yachiru's eyes with his golden irises.

"He's out right now relaxing, but he'll be back tomorrow!" Yachiru remained cheery even under this intense Reiatsu from the 5th Division Captain.

"Tell me where he is now, you little brat!" Yachiru jumped up and bit Ichigo's hand for the insult, but Ichigo was unfazed and simply tossed her aside into the wall. Ichigo walked over to her menacingly and picked her up by the collar. "You're going to tell me where the bastard is or I'll beat it out of you!" suddenly a sword flashed before Ichigo's eyes and he backed up a few feet to see Kenpachi standing there, eye patch removed, glaring at him.

"Let my Lieutenant go Ichigo" he breathed angrily and caught little Yachiru after Ichigo threw her the same way he'd thrown Rukia earlier in the night. "what brings you here tonight Ichigo, I thought you never wanted to fight me again without a good reason?" Kenpachi asked as his malicious grin spreading across his face.

"Your wife" Kenpachi's eyes widened as all eyes turned to him and then back to Ichigo, "Before she came to the soul Society, she was my mother in the world of the living, Masaki Kurosaki. You have no right to be with her and I will cut you down where you stand, BAN-KAI!" in an explosion of Black Reiatsu Ichigo's clothes changed to that of Zangetsu and his giant sword shrunk down to a normal sized Katana. His mask remained on the side of his face until he pulled it over his face, ready to cut clean through Kenpachi.

"ENOUGH!" a voice came from the door, belonging to Head Captain Yamamoto. "I will not stand for two of my Captains fighting to the death over a woman. Captain Kurosaki you should be ashamed of yourself" a few heads poked into the door as Shinji, Rukia, and Masaki looked on.

"You don't understand!" Ichigo roared pulling his mask back to the side of his face.

"I won't listen to your excuses, these two were married before all the Captains of the Gotei 13, making their relationship valid and I will not stand for you breaking them up on a whim Captain."

"I said you don't understand, that's my mother, who was killed when I was 9 by the Grand Fisher Hollow. She doesn't remember who I am and she's married to this bastard." Ichigo's grip tightened as he continued to speak, his Reiatsu hitting its highest levels, by now anyone who didn't have a Shikai was passed out under this much pressure and even those who did were using something to prop themselves up.

"Still, this is no reason to attack an entire division; this could have been seen as the start of a Civil war if I hadn't arrived when I did. Stand down Captain Kurosaki" Ichigo just glared at Yamamoto with his hollow eyes.

"I want my mother to regain her memories, and you know how to make it happen, don't you" Yamamoto remained silent and tapped his cane on the ground, making it fade to reveal his Zanpakuto Ryuujin Jakka.

"I'll only say this once more, stand down Captain Kurosaki" Ichigo continued to glare at the head captain until he was surrounded in his black Reiatsu and reappeared in his Captains Haori and regular uniform. Ichigo's Reiatsu levels began to decline and so did the tension along with it.

"Screw this" Ichigo put zangetsu on his back and headed towards the door, bumping shoulders with the Head Captain on the way to it.

"Where are you going?" Yamamoto demanded as he turned to Ichigo at the door. Ichigo turned to him, still in Vizard form, and gave him to coldest look he could muster.

"I need to pay someone a visit" and he disappeared with a flash step, leaving not the slightest bit of Reiatsu to track him.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere the next time Ichigo and I are about to go at it" Kenpachi placed his sword back around his waist and placed Yachiru on the ground gently.

"I don't want to hear a word from you Captain Zaraki, especially since her memories were wiped by your doing. She was the only soul in the history of the soul society to retain her memories after her konso and you gave her that concussion that led to amnesia. Ichigo has every right to be angered at you...but luckily for you he doesn't know what you did or else I probably wouldn't have been able to stop him." Ryuujin Jakka returned to its appearance of a cane and he exited the room. Masaki finally entered the room and walked up to Kenpachi.

"I'm sorry this happened dear, I had no Idea this would happen." She placed a caring hand on Kenpachi's face.

"It's alright, I've been wanting to fight him for a long time." Kenpachi put his hand over hers and a few snickers could be heard at this display of affection.

"I wonder if he's right, about me being his mother in the real world." Masaki looked down at he feet, trying her best to find something that would indicate if this was true while Kenpachi

A ripple suddenly appeared outside the Kurosaki clinic in the moonlit night. It slid open and Ichigo stepped through the garganta and looked at his old home. He'd left his Vizard state and hid his Reiatsu so that the soul society wouldn't have anything to trace. He walked up to the front door and turned the handle; it was unlocked. He pushed the door softly and stepped inside, half of him expected his father to come flying at him with a kick like usual, but remembered he didn't announce a home coming. He walked up the steps slowly and came to a sudden halt as he heard footsteps behind him. Ichigo turned and looked down the steps to see Isshin looking back up at him.

"Hey Ichigo, what brings you back home from the Soul Society?" confused could be the only word to describe Isshins look; even though Ichigo was hiding his Reiatsu, he could tell something was wrong with his son.

"I found her" Ichigo said bluntly, "I found mom in the Soul Society"

Isshin stood there, frozen in his place. He knew Ichigo would never, ever, joke about something of this magnitude; he wasn't one to joke around anyway. "what happened when you saw her?" he went through the basic body movements to make sure he was awake and not having another one of his 'Ichigo finds Masaki in the soul Society' dreams.

"She said she didn't remember me and that's not the worst part" the seriousness of Ichigo's face had Isshin preparing for the worst, "She's married, to Kenpachi Zaraki the 11th Division Captain" Ichigo visibly flinched after he said it; showing how much it disgusted him.

Isshin was silent after Ichigo finished. He showed neither thought nor emotion for what seemed like forever, until a small smile found it's away across his face. "Well at least she's happy." Isshin let out a small sigh and shook his head.

"are you serious?" the incredulous look on Ichigo's face was only half of what he was feeling. "You're not even mad, or even sad that she doesn't remember you?!"

"No, I'm not, because I'm pretty sure I know how Captain Zaraki won her over" Ichigo raised an eyebrow wondering what his father was playing at, "See, when Masaki and I met, I was the current Captain of the 11th division"

"You were the what?"

"Yeah I was the Kenpachi of my day, taking on any and everyone. When I was exiled from the soul society for leaking information to Kisuke Urahara, after he'd be exiled himself 50 years earlier, he made me a Gigai similar to the one Rukia had when she gave you her powers and I became human. Once I bought this place your mother was my first patient for the Clinic. She had hurt her leg running from a burning building and Ryuuken's hospital was full of patients from the incident so I got her. She asked me to stay in there with her until her leg was better and we hit it off from there. She loved to hear the stories of my achievements in the soul society, because she could see spirits and didn't think I was crazy. She did love excitement in her life, and what's more exciting than the 11th Division captain…no offense to the 5th Division, of course" Isshin chuckled softly. "And she just transferred to your division so it's not like he's keeping her from you."

"Yeah I guess you're right…but it's like she's not even my mother anymore. She has no recoletion of me, you, Karin, and Yuzu, she might aswell be a regular Soul Reaper." Isshin placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and sighed.

"Well you still have the memories of the times you shared here in the world of the living and that's whats important" Ichigo looked up at his father. He was shocked to say the least at how Good of a parent Isshin looked now.

"Thanks dad, I needed that. Well, I've got to get back to the Soul Society, hopefully this will just blow over" he walked out of his former house and once Isshin closed the door, he pulled his hollow mask over his face and made another garganta appeared, leading back to the Soul Society. Once he exited the garganta on the other side Ichigo was greeted by Nel and Rukia.

"Ichigo, did you tell your father about what happened?" Rukia had the same worried look on her face that Ichigo had seen every time something bad happened to him; it was both calming and annoying.

"Yeah I told him and he's glad she found happiness after her death and as long as Kenpachi doesn't want me to call him dad, I guess I'm ok with it. Well, I'm going to bed, there's a captains meeting I have to prepare for." He pushed past his Lieutenant and 3rd seat to head back to his room. It had been a rough day for Ichigo, first he was on a date with Retsu , then he found his long lost mother, then he found out she didn't remember him or his family and was married to the blood thirsty Kenpachi Zaraki. "I just want this day to end" Ichigo huffed as he opened his door.

"Are you sure you want it to end now, Captain Kurosaki?" Ichigo turned to his bed to see Retsu Unohana sitting there.

* * *

*sniff sniff* I smell....lemons?


	10. Filler Chapter 2: Tag

*Saxiphone playing in the background and with a deep voice says* Hello ladies and gentlemen. Now last time in our story Unohana appeared in Ichigo's room unannounced. What does this foxy captain have in store for our boy Ichigo? *coughs and loses deep voice* yeah enough of the cheesy Authors note. ON WITH THE GAME!!!

* * *

"Retsu...what are you doing here?" Ichigo stood frozen at his door, he hadn't expected to see Retsu here of all places seeing as they were just on a date less than an hour ago.

"Well Ichigo, she's here for the game" Ichigo looked around for the source of that voice, until he noticed the black cat in Unohana's lap. Ichigo's face seemed to lose all color and he realized what was going on here; he had to play another game of tag with Yoruichi, Soifon, and Unohana.

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo turned around and threw his door open to run, but his path was blocked by the 2nd Division Captain Soifon.

"Lady Yoruichi are we going now?" Soifon was holding Ichigo in a sleeper hold to make sure he wasn't getting out of playing, the cat in Unohana's lap nodding in response.

"We're playing at the training grounds under the Sokyoku hill. Let's go!" in a flash, all four of them disappeared from Ichigo's room.

The group reappeared in the training grounds that Ichigo achieved Bankai. Soifon still had Ichigo in her grasp to prevent his escape as Yoruichi began to explain the rules."Ok, the object of the game is to be the last still clothed. Only the person that is it can remove another person's clothing but if the person who's It fails to remove someone's clothing, that person can do the same to whoever is it. and you can't use Kido or a Zanpakuto, now I'll be it first and you all get a 10 second head start as soon as I transform, any questions?" no one raised a hand, "Alright here we go" the black cat vanished in a ball of smoke and a fully clothed Yoruichi.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo shouted after Soifon let go of him, "you mean you could transform and stayed clothed this whole time? So why do you always pop up naked whenever I'm around?!" he jabbed an accusing finger towards the flash goddess.

"Because you're such a prude and it's fun to make you blush" Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear as she walked up to Ichigo and ripped his captains Haori off of him, "by the way your ten seconds was up after I finished my explanation, you're it Ichigo!" and she flash stepped away, leaving Ichigo in the middle of the vast cavern.

"Dammit!" Ichigo flashed stepped to the top of one of the cliffs and looked around the cavern. He spotted Soifon coming out of a flash step on a rock near him. He shot over to her like he was shot out of a canon and stopped right in front of her."Got you!" Ichigo made a feeble attempt to remove her haori and was easily juked by Soifon.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to get me Kurosaki!" Soifon flipped over Ichigo and landed a hard kick to the back of his head, sending him falling to the ground. After sticking her tongue out at him she sprinted over to a large rock and disappeared from Ichigo's sight.

"Damn her!" Ichigo pushed himself back to his feet. Soifons kick knocked Ichigo for a loop and the appearance of Yoruichi made it even worse.

"Come one Ichigo try and strip me!" she walked right up to Ichigo and dodge his grasp at her sleeve. "You'll have to do better than that!" she teased as she dodged his next three attempts. Finally Ichigo stuck out a leg and swept her feet out from under and pulled her left shoe and sock off of her.

"Hah I got you!" he dropped the clothing her got form her and flash stepped away from her. Yoruichi wiggled her now bare toes and kicked off her other shoe and sock. She flash stepped over to one of the larger rocks and spotted Unohana using a small tunnel as cover.

"Gotcha" she whispered to herself as she flash stepped right behind Unohana and tackled her to the ground. The two women rolled from the momentum of the tackle and Unohana ended up in the advantage position on top of Yoruichi.

"Not so fast Yoruichi "Unohana blocked both her attempts to grab at her Haori and she started to tug at Yoruichi's top. Yoruichi used the momentum of Unohana pulling at her top to push her onto her back. Both of them managed to remove the others top when Unohana rolled to the left and got Yoruichi off of her. They threw the other clothes to the ground and were back at it again; this time Unohana got the better of Yoruichi and got her in a body scissors from behind her. "You know my legs are stronger that yours!" Unohana tightened the pressure on Yoruichi's midsection and while doing so unhooked the left side of her Bra.

"Yes, but I'm way faster than you!" Yoruichi elbowed Unohana's knees in rapid succession and broke free of the hold before she lost her bra. As Unohana tried to stand Yoruichi dove over her vertically and pulled her pants down to her ankles revealing her cobalt colored panties.

"You maybe fast, but we both know I'm stronger!" Unohana pulled her legs up to her chest, causing Yoruichi to lose her balance and took the opportunity to trap Yoruichi's head between her knees. Unohana pushed them together with all her might until Yoruichi released her so that she could recover. Unohana pulled her pants up as fast as she could and flashed stepped away from Yoruichi, who was still it.

"You'll pay for that one Retsu" Yoruichi laughed as she tried to catch her breath, but she didn't have that long to do so as she spotted Ichigo again. She flash stepped above her prey landed behind him. She wrapped both her arms around his waist and unfastened his belt before he knew what was going on.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted as he felt his pants getting pulled down his legs. Yoruichi pulled his feet out from under him and yanked his pants away leaving him only wearing a pair of strawberry decaled boxers.

"Hahaha Ichigo nice boxers, you're it again!" Yoruichi threw his pants in his face and flash stepped out of sight. Grumbling, Ichigo set his pants aside and flash stepped after Yoruichi, bent on getting revenge. "You'll never catch me with that speed Ichigo!" Yoruichi taunted as he came within her view. The two flash stepped all over the place, Ichigo lunging at her after every step. He finally got a hold of her leg and stopped her before she could flash step.

"You want to laugh at my boxers huh, well eat this!" Ichigo got to his feet and reached for Yoruichi's panties. Once he got a good grip on them he pulled them as high as he could in a wedgie.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yoruichi was pulled up off the ground and her feet dangled as Ichigo bounced her up and down like a Yoyo by her panties. After a few minutes like this Ichigo yanked both her pants and panties off her, leaving her bottomless.

"You're it Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted triumphantly, but before he knew she recovered and flipped him to the ground. When he tried to counter Yoruichi pulled his shirt over his face and then removed it while he was still confused.

"No Ichigo, I think you're it!" she pushed him in the butt with her foot and flash stepped away. Soifon arrived at the scene a few seconds later.

"I thought I heard Lady Yoruichi screaming-ahh!" Ichigo put her in a full nelson then slammed her to the ground. He pulled her into a wedgie just like he did with Yoruichi, causing her to scream like a banshee.

"This is for kicking me in the head!" Ichigo spun around several times, increasing the pain Soifon was feeling, and then stopped on a dime, sending Soifon flying out of her pants. Ichigo saw that she still had her panties on as she flew over an arch shaped rock and out of sight.

Soifon landed on her feet and covered herself with both her hands; she was wearing the thong Yoruichi got her from the real world. Now that she was it, she'd have to find someone to strip. She jumped from rock to rock, looking for someone to pounce on, until she saw Unohana doing the same. Soifon timed her pounce well, catching Unohana just as she started to run to her next objective. After rolling a few feet Soifon managed to unhook Unohana's bra and pulled it off, leaving the 4th division Captain topless.

"I guess I'm it then" Unohana sighed as she flashed stepped away from Soifon, leaving her by herself.

"I never knew how cold it was in here" Ichigo thought to himself, he flash stepped about 50 yards from where he was and saw that Unohana was waiting for him. "Good, I thought Yoruichi was coming after me again" Ichigo sat down on a flat rock to catch his breath.

"No, I haven't seen Yoruichi for a while now. She was chasing Soifon last I saw her though." Unohana knew she had the perfect opportunity to get Ichigo, since he didn't think she was it." Ichigo come here for a second, I have to tell you something" Ichigo inched towards Unohana and was then tackled to the ground. Unohana ended up straddling Ichigo's waist in the mounted position, "I'll take this" she jabbed Ichigo in his side with her right index and middle fingers, hitting a pressure point to make his body go limp. She leaned forward over Ichigo, her breasts right in front of his face, and slid his boxers off of him. She held up his strawberry boxers like a trophy in front of his face. "It seems you're on your last legs Ichigo" Retsu sighed dreamily as she stood up and looked down to see what she felt during Ichigo's physical. She bit her lip as she started to fantasize about what she would do to Ichigo if she had him like this under different circumstances. Her fantasy was by the feeling of a draft nipping at her legs and before she knew it, she was down to nothing but her panties.

"you're on your last legs too it seems" Ichigo smirked as he tossed her pants aside and pulled his long undershirt down to cover the boner that recently appeared.

"Maybe Ichigo, but one of us is about to lose, and I don't plan on that person being me" Unohana charged at Ichigo and aimed a punch at his jaw, which Ichigo dodged matrix style and he picked her up on his shoulders in a half tackle. He used his free hand to start to pull her panties off, but she wiggled free of his grasp and transitioned to trying to pull his under shirt off.

"It's about time they faced off" Yoruichi sat next to Soifon on a cliff looking the two trying to take the others clothes off. "They just needed that slight sexual push to get them started, aren't I the best at this?" she looked on as they countered each other at every attempt.

"Umm...Lady Yoruichi...can I please put my clothes back on?" Soifon asked timidly as she continued to cover herself up.

"Do what you like Soi, I think I'll stay like this for a while" Soifon got up to find her clothes and receive a hard smack on the ass form Yoruichi making her fall from the cliff. "Now for one last touch." Yoruichi increased her Reiatsu as did one flash step down to the two and grabbed them ever so slightly and flash stepped back to Ichigo's bed and did one last flash step to leave the two alone.

Ichigo had finally gotten Unohana's panties off and at the same time Unohana pulled Ichigo's undershirt off of him. After a brief paused they came together for a passionate kiss and it was on.

* * *

A/N:Ok so not really a Lemon, but it's the next best thing. Till next time!!!!


	11. Rise of the Dragons

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay, school starting and such. I'm steerign a little bit away frmo the romance in this Chapter, but I promise this will not disappoint. Anyway, here' the next Chapter of Strawberry Medicine.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes eased open the next morning as the sun hit them through the blinds covering his window. He rubbed them to get them back into focus along with his mind. The first thing he felt was a soft sensation on his chest and around his waist. Once his eyes were focused he saw that Retsu was lying next to him. Their legs were intertwined with one another from the events of last night. Ichigo shifted his weight at propped himself up on his right elbow to take in everything that happened in recent memory. A smile crept across his face as he remembered every little detail. As he did this Retsu pulled him closer to her.

"Good morning Retsu" Ichigo whispered softly in her ear. She responded with a giggle and opened her eyes.

"Good morning to you too Ichigo" Unohana stretched her arms above her head, giving Ichigo a clear view of her breasts; much to his delight. "What a wonderful time we had last night." With a slight yawn Ichigo untangled their legs so that she could sit up. Ichigo rolled out of bed and reached into his dresser and pulled a fresh pair of boxers out and put them on. He pulled his arms through his uniform jacket and pushed his legs through the pant legs and tied his belt tight. Ichigo turned to Unohana and saw that she was picking up her Zanpakuto, already dressed. "I win" she smiled at Ichigo and began walking to his door. "I must return to my Division now, patients to check on and papers to fill out" Ichigo walked with her to his door.

"Yeah I've got paperwork as well" Retsu stood up on her toes and gave Ichigo a peck on the lips before departing back to the 4th Division. Ichigo closed the door behind him and stood in silence for a few minutes. He let out a sigh and called out, "Rukia, Nel, come out here!"

Both women poked their heads in Ichigo's window at the sound of their names.

"How long were you two there?" Ichigo crossed his arms; he knew the answer he was going to hear…

"Since last night Itsygo!" Neliel blurted out, much the chagrin of Rukia who tried to get her to stop, "We saw you wrestling with the doctor lady all night!" Neliel jumped up and down with excitement, "Can I wrestle you too Itsygo?" She looked as excited as Ichigo had ever seen her.

"Uhh…maybe some other time, we've got paperwork to finish." Ichigo began the walk to the 5th Division followed by Rukia and Neliel. Once they arrived they began their usual daily routine, Ichigo and Rukia filling out paperwork while Nel delivered messages and papers to the other divisions. The day was going smoothly until a Hell butterfly came flying into the office. It flew in front of Ichigo waiting for him to place a finger out to land. Ichigo stuck his finger out and let the message play.

"Attention Captains of the Gotei 13, there is an emergency meeting in five minutes, report to the meeting rooms.I ask that you leave your Lieutenants behind, the exception being Jushiro Ukitake, that is all" the Head Captains voice seemed to be filled with excitement from Ichigo's point of view.

"I'm going out for some air" he declared to everyone in the office, to make sure no one wondered where he went. Once Ichigo was outside the door, he flash stepped his way to the Captains meeting room by the 1st Divisions office. Ichigo pushed the giant doors open and entered the empty room. The next captain to enter was Soifon who was shocked to see Ichigo there before her.

"Kurosaki how'd you get here first?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this question, because it seemed kind of silly.

"I flash stepped, duh. Are you mad that I'm faster than you?" Ichigo stuck his tongue out at the head of the punishment force.

"Watch yourself Kurosaki or I'll end up vacating your position" Ichigo rolled his eyes at the empty threat. As the Captains began filing in everyone began to ask the same question "What's the emergency?" Shunsui blurted out when the Head captain entered the room.

"I called this meeting because of two very big occurrences in the soul society. The first order of business is that it has come to my attention that Captain Kurosaki hasn't had proper Lessons in the art of Kido. I am assigning you a teacher so that you may have at least some experience using it to open your skill set." Ichigo was outraged by this decision even though it made sense.

"What are you playing at old man?!" Ichigo's voice filled the room, "I don't need someone to teach me anything, I can kick half these guys' asses without that stuff or were you comatose while I busted in this place to save Rukia 6 months ago?" Ichigo was outshouted by the rest of the captains arguing his statement.

"Who the hell do you think you are Kurosaki?" Sajin Komamura shouted the loudest, his deep voice overshadowing the rest of the Captains. "You need to show the Head Captain the respect he deserves, he's far more powerful than you are, even with your Hollow powers" he snarled as he lectured the young Captain, his loyalty to Yamamoto showing in full swing.

"Don't get your fur in a bunch Sajin, but why do I have to learn Kido?" All eyes turned to the Head Captain for his explanation.

"If you came to Soul Society normally you'd have to go to the Soul Reaper Academy, but given your circumstances, one of your fellow Captains will teach you instead. I'll assign you a teacher after this meeting, but on to the second order of business." Yamamoto cleared his throat "Captain Zaraki, would you like to do the honors?"

"Certainly" Kenpachi stepped into the middle of the room and held out his Zanpakuto, "I'm only doing this once, so pay attention weaklings" he closed his eyes and after a short pause he took a deep breath. "Rise, Ryutakeshi!" a strong wind filled the room causing the other captains to brace themselves as Kenpachi faded from view in a cover of smoke. Once he reappeared his sword has transformed. It was no longer a rusty beat up blade, but now it was a magnificent Scythe. The handle was jet black and the blade was protruding from the mouth of a Dragon head. "I've learned the name of my Zanpakuto and its called Ryutakeshi, meaning Dragon Warrior. So who wants first Crack at me with my new found power?" Kenpachi rested the handle of his scythe on his shoulder. As he walked down the aisle of captains. He came to a stop in front of Ichigo and grinned at the 5th Division Captain.

The room was silent. The tension between the 5th and 11th Division Captains was thick enough to be used as a weapon. The other Captains in the room started to reach for their sword, in case they had to intervene. Both men started to increase their Reiatsu at an alarming rate. Zaraki's shoulders twitched and Ichigo immediatly reached for Zangetsu's handle when the Head Captain flash stepped in between them with a fierce pulse of his own Reiatsu.

"Captain Zaraki, we've seen your newly found release. If you would please seal it immediately." Yamamoto felt as though he couldn't hold these two back from each other for much longer. He only had one option to resolve this conflict. "All those in favor a of a captains duel between the 5th Division Captain Ichigo Kurosaki and the 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, raise your hand." After the first few seconds following the statement the first hand was raised; belonging to 2nd Division Captain Soifon. Soon after Captains Komamura, Ukitake, Kurotsuchi, and Hitsugaya raised their hands. The hand that made it unanimous belonged to Captain Kuchiki.

"It is decided. You two shall duel tomorrow at noon. The same rules from the Kuchiki duel apply to the both of you. There will be no physical altercations between either of you until then. Meeting dismissed." Yamamoto taped his cane on the ground, signifying the end of the meeting.

Kenpachi grinned at Ichigo as his Scythe turned back into a sword. "After the duel is over, you'll be calling me Daddy kid" Kenpachi laughed as he walked out of the Meeting room. Ichigo restrained himself from attacking Kenpachi there, but he'd make sure to make Kenpachi pay for it at tomorrow's Duel. The Captains were leaving the Meeting room breaking off into their own side groups about the Duel between Ichigo and Kenpachi, the second duel between soul reapers this week.

"Kurosaki's been stirring up trouble since he got here" Komamura said to Kyoraku and Ukitake, who were surprisingly on Ichigo's side.

"Well it's not like the Kuchiki incident was his fault, he only did what he felt was right in promoting Rukia, it was her brothers reaction that stirred things up." Kyoraku seemed a bit serious when it came to incidents between other captains a side not seen by many who had met the laid back Captain.

"He also seems to be torn over Masaki Zaraki. Most of us don't remember our lives in the real world, but when a loved one doesn't remember you, it must be very painful." Ukitake said as Ichigo passed him. It seemed this duel would not only settle the differences between Kenpachi and Ichigo, it might even have an outside effect on the other Captains.

As he walked he was joined by Unohana. "Ichigo, do you really want this duel Ichigo. Will it help you cope with your mother not remembering you? You realize that his Shikai is almost as powerful as your Bankai" she looked a bit worried, given all the mystery that surrounded Kenpachi's Shikai.

"Don't worry Retsu I have something for his new little Shikai, but for now, I need some time alone before the duel. See you later" he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then flash stepped away, leaving her with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Rukia, Rukia" Nel called to the noblewoman from her desk.

"What is it Nel?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Itsygo?" She leaned back in her chair, balancing on its two back legs.

"What do you mean?" the 3rd seat couldn't help but confused as to what Neliel was talking about.

* * *

Ichigo arrived in his room and set Zangetsu against the wall. He walked over to his bed and fell backwards onto the mattress.

* * *

"His mask, didn't you notice it was colorful and pretty!" Neliel put all four legs of the chair on the ground and propped her head up on the desk with her hands.

"No I didn't" Rukia looked down and tried to remember if she noticed what Nel was talking about during the confrontation with Captain Zaraki.

* * *

Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes and fell into his inner world. He looked around at the blue buildings and blue skies. "Hey come on out" he called into the open space. Seconds passed and still nothing. "I said come out!" he shouted once again and a few more seconds passed. Finally and black portal opened up and a white pant leg came out. Soon the entire body of Ichigo's inner Hollow was revealed. Ichigo even gave him a nickname, Hichigo, Short for Hollow Ichigo.

"Hey king, what'dya want?" He gave Ichigo a cocky grin as usual and that slightly pissed Ichigo off most times, but not this time. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Ichigo was giving him the same grin.

* * *

A/N: I wanted that last part to be where, in the anime, would be showing Ichigo while Nel and Rukia talked when Ichigo was silent, I hope that came across without you reading this authors note.


	12. Quickbacks & Flashescapes

Hey guys! when I last left you guys Ichigo was in his inner world with Hichigo and he had a very cocky smile on his face. Well that's what updates are for. His Duel with Kenpachi is fast approaching, but something else in on the horizon aswell.......anyway here's the next chapter!

* * *

Ichigo rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock. The time read 9:00 am, three hours until his Duel with Kenpachi. When his mind drifted to thoughts on the duel he smiled. He pushed himself up and stretched like a cat. "You guys ready?" He hopped out of bed and grabbed Zangetsu. After placing it on his back he opened his door to find his Lieutenant waiting for him.

"Itsygo, you're awake!" she leapt at Ichigo and hugged him tightly.

"Neliel, were you waiting for me all night?" Ichigo reciprocated the strong hug he was receiving.

"Not all night, but when I walked by last night, you was talking to yourself. You was saying things like 'you live in my body so we have to works together' and I need that form again' and was worried" Ichigo froze, she heard him conversing with Hichigo.

"There's nothing to worry about Neliel. I have to get ready for the duel, so I'm heading to the training grounds early. You can come if you want" Nel nodded her head and they both headed down to the 5th Divisions sparring field, where Rukia and Byakuya had their duel. Their walk was silent, with neither saying much, but that was going to change as they turned a corner and bumped into someone. Ichigo looked up and saw his 4th seat, Shinji Hirako and 5th seat Kensei Muguruma.

"Shinji, what are you doing out this early?" Shinji laughed at the question.

"Well it's actually a funny story, you see, Kensei and I eaves dropped on your little meeting yesterday after you 'went out for some air' was it?" Ichigo's eyes widened from hearing this. "Please Ichigo, you forget we used to be Captains too, we know all the fake little excuses to give your subordinates to get out of paperwork. Anyway, we heard about your duel with Kenpachi and heard him boasting that he was gonna cut you to shreds with his Shikai. Oh that and he said you should call him Captain Daddy." Ichigo clenched his fist in anger after hearing that. "Anyway we just got back from our patrols and we want you to know we got your back if the 11th Division tries anything, they can be a rowdy bunch, especially in Isshins day."

"What, you were around when my Dad was a Captain?" Shinji and Kensei nodded. "Tell me about what he was like back then" Shinji grinned wide and took a deep breath.

"Well I was captain of the 5th Division, like you are now, and Isshin was promoted after the Captain before him went insane. The poor guys Bankai backfired on him and he was never the same after that. So the first Captains Meeting after Isshin gets promoted, he gets there halfway through and says…

"Sorry I was late; I just got done fighting my lieutenant. Oh and I need a new Lieutenant" a Young Isshin breathed heavily, propping himself up with his sheathed Zanpakuto. Gasps filled the room as blood dripped from Isshin's forehead; he limped over to the open space in the line of Captains.

"Well Captain Kurosaki, seeing as you're the new Captain of the 11th Division, it is understandable that your Lieutenant would challenge you to a fight, but did you have to kill him?" Yamamoto questioned, his eyes widened at the physical state of his newest Captain.

"Oh I didn't kill him, just cut both his arms off, man his Shikai was so annoying" Isshin rotated his shoulder to ease the pain of the long gash that went from his shoulder to his ribs.

"Captain Unohana, will you please tend to Captain Kurosaki's wounds" Yamamoto turned to the Captain of the 4th Division.

"Yes of course, comes with me Captain Kurosaki" She placed his arm over her shoulders and walked him out of the meeting room and towards the 4th Division infirmary.

"Y'know if I get to be helped by a woman as pretty as you I might just get injured more often" Isshin shot her a picture perfect grin.

"Nice try Kenpachi" she said flatly, oddly enough, Isshin hated being called Kenpachi which was the nickname of the 11th Division Captain.

"Aw don't call me that, it sounds so savage" Unohana gave him an incredulous look.

"Well you are the new Captain of the 11th Division. Ever since you were promoted you've sent countless people to my infirmary with all sorts so injuries that I've had to lose sleep to heal. What should I call you then if you hate Kenpachi? Should I call you fluffy? How about buttercup?" her tone was bathed in sarcasm.

"I get it, I get it. You don't have to lay it on so thick. I don't want to be seen as just a great fighter, I want people to see me for who I really am. If you just look at someone with judging eyes you never really get to know them. I tried to tell my division that but all they could think of was that they wanted their old Captain back and kept attacking me. If they gave me the chance to lead them, I could show them that they can put their hopes in me and that I can be as great a Captain that there ever was not just some two bit replacement for the Captain they adored." Isshins words made Unohana regret the things she said to him earlier, he showed he wasn't just some meathead that just wanted to fight for fun and not take anything seriously.

"Wait a minute Shinji How'd you know my father said that if you were still at the meeting?" Ichigo interjected, throwing his 4th seat off guard.

"I was asked to follow them in case one of Isshins subordinated tried to attack him; I can be pretty stealthy when I want to be. Anyway I think you get the point, if you want to be taken seriously, you need to show that you can be serious or else the other Captains may just think you're a 15 year old kid with less maturity then that brat that's in charge of the 10th Division." Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you saying…I shouldn't fight Kenpachi because he's married to my mother and doesn't remember me?"

"No, I'm saying that you should fight him, because…"Shinji looked Ichigo in the eyes, "He's the reason your mother doesn't remember you" Ichigo face was frozen, a cold chill running up his spine.

"What…what are you talking about? I thought a spirit lost its memories of their life in the world of the living!" Ichigo's voice was shaky and filled with anguish.

"That's true, but we looked her up in the records a few days ago and the Soul reaper that found her didn't konso her by request; the request of former Captain Isshin Kurosaki" Ichigo started to tense up fearing the worst of this news was yet to come, "She came straight through the spirit gate and entered the academy and once she graduated she was assigned to the 11th Division. It was there that she suffered a concussion in a sparring match with Kenpachi Zaraki and suffered from a severe case of amnesia that wiped her memories of her life in the world of the living."

"I..I don't believe it…and then the bastard married her" Ichigo fell to his knees, still trying to wrap his brain around this startling, and slightly disturbing revelation. Kenpachi was the reason that Ichigo had to go through the pain of not being remembered by his mother, he didn't even seem sorry for doing it and then he went on and married her after her mind was wiped. Tears slowly fell down Ichigo's face, all the anguish and sadness he'd built up over this short amount of time finally came to the surface.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry you had to hear it this way, but you had a right to know" Shinji and Kensei both placed a hand on either of Ichigo's shoulders, even though they hadn't known him for very long, they hated seeing another Vizard in this much pain.

"That bastard… that bastard" Ichigo stood up and took a few deep breathes to calm himself.

"That's pretty fucked up King" the voice of Hichigo rang through Ichigo's ears, "You still want to go through with the plan, or should I just take over and murder him for you?" Ichigo shook his head.

"Thank you…Shinji, Kensei. I needed that that is the perfect reason for me to rip him to shreds."Ichigo suddenly flash stepped away, leaving the three behind. He reappeared at the 5th division training grounds and found that Kenpachi was already there two and a half hours early, with Masaki by his side.

"Well if it isn't my step son Ichi-"Kenpachi was cut off by the explosive Reiatsu pulse coming from Ichigo, whose eyes were locked onto his. Kenpachi was forced down to one knee and after a few moments his other knee, while Masaki was down on all fours.

"Kenpachi, I am going to make you suffer pain the likes of which you've never felt for what you did to my mother!" his tone was filled with hatred, his eyes tearing up from the amount of anger rushing through him, "you are the reason she doesn't remember me, you gave her that concussion that caused her amnesia.

"Ken" Masaki whimpered grabbing onto Kenpachi's arm, infuriating Ichigo more, to the point that his hair started to grow at a rapid pace. Ichigo placed his right hand over his face and pulled his hollow mask over his face. Once it appeared it began to grow until the top reached the back of his head, the front covered his chin, and two horns extended from the forehead to finish the transformation that manifested itself during Ichigo's fight with the 4th ,and secretly most powerful, Espada Ulquiorra Schrieffer.

"What…the hell?" Kenpachi pushed himself back up to his feet and propped Masaki against him. He'd never seen this form of Ichigo's and felt the excitement rushing through his veins as he began to release his own Reiatsu.

"You just get more and more interesting Ichigo! Bankai! Rise, Ryutakeshi!" Kenpachi and Masaki were covered in a veil of smoke and rushing wind and reappeared with Zaraki holding his Dragon Scythe.

"Well Ichigo, you want to get started a little early?" Kenpachi reached up to his eye patch and ripped it off increasing his Reiatsu even further, almost cancelling out Ichigo's immense level of Reiatsu.

Ichigo disappeared from Kenpachi's sight and a few seconds later Kenpachi felt himself get a little lighter. He looked to his left and noticed Masaki was gone.

"Captain, put me down!" Masaki cried out and Ichigo flash stepped repeatedly with her in his arms. She tried to look him in the eyes, but his mask blocked him from her sight.

"Why are you doing this to my husband, Ken is a nice guy once you get to know him. If I really am your mother, you should be ok with the fact that I've found happiness in this world!" Ichigo stopped after hearing these words. He paused for a moment then flash stepped once again in the direction of his destination. His final flash step landed him at the Sokyoku hill." Why are we at the execution grounds? You're…you're not going to kill me are you?" Ichigo could hear the fear in her voice and he placed her down on the ground.

"Don't be stupid Mom," his voice had changed, it almost sounded like Hichigo was the one speaking to Masaki, but Ichigo was the one in control, "I'd never kill you…and I'm sorry for calling you stupid." Ichigo stuck his index finger out and opened up a Garganta portal, seeing as it would take forever to get clearance for a spirit gate on such short notice. "We're going to see a friend of mine and she'll end this night mare once and for all" Ichigo picked Masaki up once again and jumped into it and it closed seconds later, erasing all traces of their Reiatsu along with it.

Looking out of her window, Orihime sighed. She'd just returned home from school and was thinking about Ichigo. "I wonder how he's doing in the Soul Society, I hope he's doing ok." Just after her though finished, she felt an evil Reiatsu coming closer and closer to her. She jumped to her feet and placed her hands on her Shun Shun Rikka hair clips. "Tsubaki" she said, waiting for the source of this energy to appear. Suddenly a garganta opened up in front of her and horns started to emerge. "now!" she cried out and her attack fairy flew at the emerging figure.

Once Ichigo was out of the portal he saw a small beam of light coming at him and it hit him dead in the face causing him to fall backwards. "OUCH DAMMIT!" he shouted as he hit the floor and his mask began to crack and finally broke to reveal his face.

"Oh, Ichigo it's you!" Orihime ran over and knelt beside him "I'm sorry, I thought you were a mean hollow that was gonna eat me, since you came through a garganta. Who's this?" she pointed at the woman in Ichigo's arms.

"This…this is my mother, who died 9 years ago. She doesn't remember me because she suffered a concussion and amnesia. Can you use your powers to undo that more me?" Orihime's eyes widened.

"I don't know Ichigo…I don't know if I can do minds, but I'll try" she placed her hands to her Shun shun Rikka shields once again and prepared herself.


	13. Masaki's pride

In the red corner, from Karakura town, weighing in at one hudred and sixty two pounds. the 5th division captain, the strawberry death...ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KUROOOOSAKIIIIIII *audience cheers* and in the blue Corner. weighing in at Two hundred and seventy nine pounds, the 11th Division captain, the demon of the Souls society...Kenpachiiiiiiiii Zarakiiiiii! *audience booes* . by Popular demand, Ichigo vs Kenpachi 2 "Masaki's pride"

* * *

"Kenny, where'd Mommy go?" Yachiru asked from Kenpachi's back as he ran through the Sereitei in search of his wife and opponent.

"I don't know where Ichigo took her, but I'll find her and kill him for taking her." He jumped from roof top to roof top looking for Ichigo and his weird mask.

* * *

"Ok, here it goes" Orihime sighed before touching her Shun Shun Rikka shields "Soten Kisshun, I reject" two fairies flew over the temple of Masaki's head. Orihime closed her eyes and focused to the best of her abilities to only use her powers on the brain of Masaki and just her memories, which after how she had to systematically erase the Kings key to prevent a dimensional rip, was somewhat easier, but in no way a cake walk. After a few moments Orihime stopped her regression of Masaki's memories to check her progress." Ichigo ask her something relative to a date in time"

"Um…Mom are you taking me to karate practice today?" Ichigo remembered what he asked her the day of the grand fisher attack.

Masaki rubbed her head and looked around for a while. After about a minute she looked at Ichigo, "Where's Kenpachi?"

"Keep trying Orihime, I have to get back to the Soul Society. Kenpachi and I have a score to settle" Ichigo stood up and turned to make a Garganta, but he felt a small tug on his shirt. He looked back to see Orihime holding onto him.

"Ichigo…when will you be back?" tears began to form in her eyes; Ichigo hated seeing Orihime cry, it was almost as painful as Masaki not remembering him. "I miss you terribly…"

"Orihime…I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Ichigo gave her a confident smile and wiped her tears away. "Will you keep working to make her better before the concussion, I know it must be hard since it happened nine years ago" Orihime placed a finger on Ichigo's mouth to stop him from talking.

"I'll do anything for you Ichigo, you go back and fight Kenpachi, I'll take care of you mother" returning the smile Ichigo gave her, Orihime reactivated her Shun Shun Rikka shields.

"Thanks Orihime, I love you" Ichigo's horned mask reappeared and the space in front of Orihime's wall rippled and opened up to a Garganta portal and Ichigo ran through it. On his way through he pulled a small pocket watch out of his pocket he had Rukia get him during his goodbyes a week ago that was set to soul Society time and saw it was 11:55, 5 minutes before his duel, perfect timing.

* * *

"Where is he?" Rukia thought to herself, sitting in the bleachers around the training field, where Kenpachi was standing, already using his Bankai in anticipation of Ichigo. The news of Ichigo's daring escape with his mother, and Kenpachi's wife, had spread across the Sereitei like wild fire in the few hours Ichigo was gone. The clock reached 11:59 and still no Ichigo, the 11th Division audience was starting to get restless, even starting a cat call of "strawberry shortcake" about the 5th Division captain, much to the 5th Divisions chagrin. Suddenly a ripple appeared and opened into a Garganta portal. Ichigo slowly emerged having retransformed into his resurrection form, frightening mostly everyone there.

"Arrancar!" Ikkaku and Yumichika jumped out the crowd releasing their swords immediately and flew full force at Ichigo, who stood still the whole time. Just as they were about to make contact, Shinji and Kensei intercepted them both with a loud clang as their respective swords collided.

"Stand aside Vizards, we're gonna kill that arrancar!" Ikkaku was itching to fight another arrancar after the battle in Karakura town and now seemed like his best chance.

"That's not Arrancar you caveman, that's Ichigo in his, how should I put it so you can understand it, Hollow form Bankai. Isn't that right Ichigo?" the Hollow shaped figure nodded, the new horned mask Ichigo sported with his transformation wasn't really talking friendly, muffling most of his words whenever he spoke with it in training sessions.

"If you ladies will move out of the way, I've got some work to do!" Kenpachi ripped his eye patch off and the air became thick with the malicious intent both Captains were feeling. Shinji and Kensei seemed fine, but Ikkaku and Yumichika seemed a little shaken by the elevating Reiatsu and slowly made their way back to the audience while the chant of strawberry short cake rolled back in from the 11th Division, that is, until Ichigo's Yellow Iris's were focused on said division and the chant ceased almost instantaneously.

"Get on with the rules old man, I want this to start already!"Kenpachi called to the head Captain to get the duel officially underway.

"Are both of you ready?" Yamamoto's voice booming over the area, "BEGIN!"

"Bankai!" Ichigo's muffled voice came through the mask his giant cleaver sword shrank down to a regular all black katana. Both men charged at each other, tearing up the ground with their fierce Reiatsu and the following explosion from the clashing of katana to scythe.

'Whoa!" Rukia was barely holding herself to her seat from the shockwaves generated from their Zanpakuto's clashing, everyone else was in the same situation, holding on to their seats from their lives.

"What…power" Ukitake remarked, even for a captain of his caliber, he couldn't take many more of those shockwaves.

Ichigo and Kenpachi wound up once again and their Zanpakuto collided once more sending a new batch of Shockwaves through the area. Ichigo recovered first and raised Zangetsu above his head.

"Getsuga" gasps of horror filled the audience, fearing how bad the impact would be, "Tensho!" the black and red wave of energy shot towards Kenpachi like a bat out of hell and collided with his sternum, sending him and everyone around them flying backwards from the impact.

"Is that all you got kid?" Kenpachi regained his footing and swung his scythe and the ground to stop his momentum from carrying him too far. Once he came to a complete stop, he charged back in and the juggernaut of Reiatsu that was Ichigo's resurrection form and swung his Scythe for his neck. Ichigo managed to grab the blade of Kenpachi's scythe and hold it away from his neck.

"I've got a surprise for you Kenpachi…URGH" Ichigo pushed the Scythe and Kenpachi away and began to writhe in pain.

"What's going on?" Rukia and Neliel both grabbed for their swords, ready to defend, or attack Ichigo if his hollow got out of his control, the same with the Vizards, but the concern on their faces soon turned to shock, as they saw Ichigo get expelled from the resurrection, leaving it standing and sealing itself up.

"Meet my inner hollow, Hichigo" Ichigo stood behind the horned hollow, who was looking around in anticipation for a fight, "remember our deal, you only fight Kenpachi, then it's back inside. Kenpachi is the one with the Scythe." Ichigo folded his arms

"you got it King, this will be over in a second! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hichigo Sonidoed at Kenpachi at break neck speed and Tensa Zangetsu collided once again with Ryutakeshi as both demons entered into close quarters combat.

"Ichigo…how did you do that?" Shinji's mouth, along with the other Vizards, were hanging by the hinges of their jaws.

"No fair, I want to be independent of my hollow! How come Captain Berry gets to be free!" Mashiro's trademark whine was ignored next to the aw everyone was seeing; Ichigo standing back, while his resurrection form waged war with Kenpachi and it was winning.

"It's just like manifesting your zanpakuto spirit, I fought with zangetsu to achieve banaki and Hichigo was getting bored of only fighting me, so I cut him a deal that he could fight Kenpachi." Ichigo was now a spectater in a duel he was challenged to.

"You're Pretty good" Kenpachi remarked as he pushed Hichigo back after the onslaught started to slow down a bit. "But get out of the way so I can kill Ichi-" Kenpachi was cut off by the cero that was blasted through his right shoulder, forcing him to drop his Scythe.

With a roar Hichigo slashed Kenpachi straight across the chest, drawing the first blood of the duel. Again and again Hichigo cut Kenpachi, even a few times across the face. The crowd was silent, thinking the duel was almost at its end, but they were wrong.

"OH THAT FELT SO GOOD!" Kenpachi shouted with a pulse of Reiatsu, "I gotta admit Ichigo; this inner hollow of yours is something!" Kenpachi picked up his Scythe with his left hand and slashed Hichigo's shoulder and got his scythe caught in his rock hard body which regenerated itself over the blade of the scythe Leaving Zaraki wide open. Hichigo charged up another Cero ready to wipe his opponent off the map, when Kenpachi grabbed his scythe once again.

"Dragon wave!" the eyes one the dragons head glowed bright yellow and opened its mouth wide and a magnificent blast of yellow Reiatsu blasted Hichigo at point blank range. Once the smoke cleared, the Hollow was gone and Kenpachi was holding his scythe and ready for more.

"He wiped out Ichigo's hollow" Shinji was still trying to get to grips that Ichigo manifested his Hollow and kept it under control, "But what does that mean, did he just lose his inner Hollow?"

Shinji's question was answered when Ichigo pulled his regular mask over his face and shot another Getsuga Tensho at Kenpachi.

"Oh, now you want to fight me one on one, not sending that Hollow after me huh?" Kenpachi taunted as their blades locked and both struggled for the upper hand.

"Well he always wanted to fight a strong guy like you, but now I'm going to finish this once and for all! Ichigo jumped back away from Kenpachi as his mask transformed into the horned mask once again."Haaaaaaa!" Ichigo charged up his Reiatsu once again and the ground shook with the force of an earthquake under his power.

"Getsuga…CERO!" Ichigo slashed downwards and the blast of a cero formed with the wave of Getsuga Tensho spinning around it.

"Dragon wave!" Kenpachi fired his blast off immediately after Ichigo's and they met at the mid point between them. The Getsuga cero immediately over powered the dragons wave and flew in on Kenpachi, who was all but defenseless. With the blood loss finally starting to take its toll on Kenpachi, his reaction time was a little slow in getting his scythe up to prepare for the blast.

Kenpachi's scythe shattered on impact with the Getsuga cero and he was blown back into the air from the shockwave. He seemed to float in the air for minutes as the 11th Division looked on in horror as their captain seemed to fall from his high horse. Kenpachi landed with a resounding thud, spread eagle on the ground, his Bankai dissipated back to a broken sword, and Kenpachi's eyes closed like a heavy book.

"Kenny!" Yachiru leaped from the crowd and over to her father figure of a captain and knelt beside him. "Kenny are you playing around? Stop playing around Kenny!" the area went Silent, only the sound of Ichigo's heavy breathing, from the energy he just used for the Getsuga cero, was heard.

"Captain!" Ikkaku and Yumichika followed suite and Knelt beside their captain alongside Yachiru, checking to see if he was alright. "He still has a pulse, but he's not breathing."

Ichigo began to walk towards his fallen opponent; another cero began to charge between his horns, just like the one he used to destroy Ulquiorra.

"He's losing it!" Hiyori pulled her hollow mask over her face and along with other Vizards jumped in Ichigo's path.

"Calm down Ichigo, you won!" Shinji said to him as his mask appeared, with the other Vizards doing the same and readied themselves to stop Ichigo by force.

"Move, he hasn't suffered enough!" Ichigo shouted, "He needs to feel the pain I feel because he made me lose my mother again!" the Vizards stood in his way, pointing their Zanpakuto's at him. "I said move, as your Captain I order you to move!"

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but we can't let you do that" Kensei stepped forward "If you won't stop willingly, we'll stop you by force!" Ichigo looked into the masks and realized they wouldn't move.

"Ichigo please stop" Rukia and Neliel stood along with the Vizards. Ichigo looked at all of them and lunged to try to get passed them and Shinji caught him first as Love, Rose and Nel helped him restrain Ichigo.

"He will pay!" Ichigo continued to push past them as the rest of the group restrained him, he wasn't satisfied with the pain he inflicted on Kenpachi.

"Ichigo, get a hold of yourself" a voice called from the crowd, Ichigo turned his head to see his father, Isshin Kurosaki, walking down towards the scene. "If you still want to fight, FIGHT ME!"


	14. A family torn

Hey guys! once again I finished the chapter after this one, so I'm putting this one up. Last I checked Isshin came up out of nowhere and challenged his son to a fight. Well, why are you reading this, the fight's down there!

* * *

"Isshin, are you crazy?" Shinji asked his former fellow Captain who was walking right towards the pile and stopped about five feet away from Ichigo, facing him.

"Let him go" the bluntness of Isshins tone was enough to make everyone let Ichigo go and with his struggling he flew towards his father once set free. Isshin let off a straight Jab that connected with the Jaw of Ichigo's mask and halted him in his tracks. There were no gasps at this, silence covered the area as if everyone was attending a funeral. Ichigo stumbled backwards, trying to regain his wits after being clocked by his father, who suddenly showed up.

"Move dad! You of all people should want this; Kenpachi caused her to forget us, not her Konso!" Ichigo's statement didn't change Isshins expression. His stony face was almost as scary as any hollow mask, his eyes seemed to pierce right through Ichigo's mask.

"Well? Aren't you gonna attack Ichigo or are you not Vizard enough to hit your own father anymore?" a few "oo's" could be heard from the crowd as Ichigo stared at his father.

"I don't want to fight you, I want Kenpachi!" Ichigo took a step towards Kenpachi but Isshin stood in his way.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be fighting Kenpachi anymore, you're opponent is me" Isshin drew his Zanpakuto and held it up at Ichigo.

"You're really doing this?! I can end all this pain right now and you're stopping me?! I thought you'd be helping me, but you're extending my agony, you of all people who know how much this means, some father you are!"

"Then do something about it, fight me, Ichigo!" Isshin made a quick upwards swing and cut Ichigo's mask in half and watched it fall away, revealing Ichigo's face. His eyes were black with golden iris's, his hair was long and fell down his back.

"You think this is what Mom wants, her husband and Son fighting?!" Ichigo ducked another slash and rematerialized his horned mask again.

"Be a man Ichigo, fight the one who's responsible for Masaki dying in the first place, me, because I had the power to save her but I couldn't. fight me!" Isshins next swing found Ichigo's shoulder and pushed him down to one knee with the immense force it carried. Isshin kicked Ichigo in the gut so hard he left the ground, then followed up with a standing kick to the chest and sent his son skidding across the training ground floor.

"Fine, I'll fight you, but don't say I didn't warn you! Getsuga Cero!" the same blast that seemingly killed Kenpachi Zaraki flew down on Isshin Kurosaki, but he stayed poised and raised his sword once again.

"Bakudo 81: Danku!" Isshin put his free hand out and a reflective wall appeared and the Getsuga cero hit it full force, then dissipated.

"What the Hell?!" Ichigo cursed as he sent another Getsuga Cero at Isshin and the same wall blocked it again.

"Hado 54: Haien!" Isshin blasted a purple wave of energy at his son who managed to dodge it at the last second and appeared behind his father and slashed down this time connecting with his father's shoulder.

"Is that all you got? All that Hollow and Soul reaper power and that's your best Slash?" Isshin spun and uppercut Ichigo so hard that it broke his mask once again.

"He's crazy powerful" Ichigo thought, "This was never how it was back home and I'm in my resurrection form and he hasn't even released his Zanpakuto" Ichigo charged a cero in between his horns and fired it at his father, only for him to slap it away into the sky.

"Why you!" Ichigo flash stepped in front of his father and slashed Isshins chest three straight times. He grabbed Isshin by the collar and threw Isshin face first into the floor. "Getsuga Tensho!" the black and red blast of Reiatsu exploded into the ground at Ichigo's feet he then charged and fired another cero and it exploded the ground again.

"Pitiful" Isshins voice called form behind Ichigo, he'd flash stepped away after Ichigo slammed him into the ground. "Hado 4; Byakurai" the blast of white lightning blasted a hole right in Ichigo's chest, making him look like an actual Arrancar.

The training grounds were filled the agonizing screams of Ichigo, who for the third time in about a month had been impaled through the chest, and Orihime wasn't around to heal him. Ichigo stumbled forward and fell to his knees; propping himself up with Tensa Zangetsu.

"Get up Hollow, I know you aren't finished yet, you're still raising your Reiatsu" Ichigo froze at being called a Hollow by his own father.

"Who're you calling a Hollow?!" Ichigo shouted then coughed up a little bit of blood that spilled through the mouth of his mask.

"You have the mask of a hollow, that evil Reiatsu like a hollow; you even have the hole to show it. You're nothing but a hollow, just like the GRAND FISHER!" Isshin swung down once again, but this time Ichigo caught his blade.

Ichigo's breathing began to slow down, but stayed loud enough to hear. The Hole in his chest started to fill itself until it was fully healed. The hair coming out the back of Ichigo's mask fell to the ground and the mask began to fade, along with the white material covering Ichigo's body.

"I get it" Ichigo said, looking almost unscathed "I've been relying on my hollow powers too much and it started to get to me." Isshin pulled his blade out of Ichigo's hand." But I'm still going to kick your ass! Getsuga, TENSHO!" Ichigo fired another blast at his father from point blank range and watched as slid backwards on his feet.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Isshin yelled enthusiastically, almost feeling like he was the current 11th Division captain again. Their blades clashed over and over, getting faster and stronger as their battle went on.

"You're pretty good for an old man!" Ichigo taunted, spinning to block stab attempt and aimed a slash at his fathers shoulder.

"Oh? Well could and old man do this?" Isshin grabbed Ichigo's wrist and flipped him onto his back. The two seemed evenly matched, even without Isshin releasing his Shikai or Bankai to match Ichigo's Bankai.

"Bakudo 1: Sai!" the spell hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks; he was in the act of jumping up, and slammed him face first into the ground.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that!" Ichigo struggled, trying to break free from the spell just like the time he broke out of it when Rukia used it, but he couldn't. "What the hell?" he pushed himself up to his knees just in time for everyone in the area to see what he used to go through every morning.

"You're too weak!" Isshin left his feet and planted said feet right on Ichigo's chin, sending him rolling, hands still behind his back, across the ground. He finally came to a stop at the feet of the Head captain, who had come down from his seat to stop the madness.

"Enough, I think you have proven your point Isshin" Yamamoto sighed, he reached down to Ichigo and undid the Bakudo spell placed on him.

"You knew about him coming?" Ichigo dusted himself off and sealed his Bankai.

"Knew about it?" Yamamoto began to chuckle softly, "Ichigo, I invited him here, I told him how you acted during yesterday's meeting and he gladly accepted my invitation to come if you defeated captain Zaraki using your hollow powers. You were all but a hollow recently, dealing with the issues of your mother and captains Zaraki's marriage and that is why I enlisted your father to be your Kido teacher!" Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"So that's why you were using all that Kido! I thought you were the former Captain of the 11th Division, and they hate Kido!" Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at his father.

"Why do you think his division kept trying to jump him, he kept kicking their asses with Kido spells" Shinji chimed in nonchalantly as if he'd been there the whole time.

"Just for that Shinji, you're getting a fat stack of paperwork on your desk tomorrow morning" Ichigo loved the fact that he was in charge of the Vizards, and the look on Shinji's face made it even better.

"Ah come one Ichigo, can't you take a joke?" Ichigo laughed for the first time in the past few days, he needed a good laugh right about now. He looked up to see Isane and Retsu tending to Kenpachi.

"Is he gonna be okay doctor lady?" Yachiru was visibly crying over Kenpachi as Retsu checked his vitals and that didn't change the grim look on her face.

"Well little Yachiru, since you are his lieutenant, I'll tell you" She took a deep breath and continued, "Captain Zaraki is in a coma right now and his vitals are faint, I'm taking him to the 4th division so that we can monitor him. Isane, help me lift him now" Isane nodded and grabbed Kenpachi's legs and she and Retsu hoisted him gently onto a stretcher and began to move him to the 4th division. Yachiru watched sadly as they rolled Kenpachi away, then she turned in Ichigo's direction and stormed over to him.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED ICHI?!" her screams were accompanied by a pulse of pink Reiatsu, "Kenny's in a coma now and who knows if he'll wake up! What'd he ever do to you besides trying to have fun?! What he ever do to hurt you?!" tears flowed down her face like a waterfall as she awaited Ichigo's answer.

"He made my mother forget me! Do you know how it feels to have someone you loved so much not remember you?!" Ichigo couldn't believe the nerve of that little girl, questioning his motives, "and then, he has the gall to marry her, he had it coming."

"No he didn't!" Yachiru interjected, "when she got hurt, it was because she challenged Kenny to a fight and Kenny was worried sick after he did it, after that they fell in love and got married and you ruined it!" her words his Ichigo harder than a boulder going the speed of light. His mother challenged Kenpachi to the fight that gave her a concussion? It wasn't out of Malice that he did it? "He told her he wouldn't fight a woman but she insisted and Kenny apologized up and down to her while she was in the hospital. First you kidnap her and then you almost kill Kenny, you don't care about anyone but yourself, you've ruined the only family I've ever known…" she began to sob even harder than before, "I hope you're happy with yourself!" and she flash stepped away leaving Ichigo to stew in his own guilt. Ichigo had been thinking about himself, not even giving a second thought about how Kenpachi felt, or Yachiru for that matter, seeing as she was like a daughter to Kenpachi and now Masaki. For the first time since he attained his powers, Ichigo truly felt like a hollow.


	15. The Rain Subsides

Hey guys, di you miss me, of course you did! Well what a duel we had here last time, first Ichigo FINALLY unviels a second attack andthen his dad shows up and now he's his kido teacher. Now for the Aftermath. After yachiru's emotional rant about how Ichigo tore her family apart, he's not feeling to well. Let's check on our strawberry shall we?

* * *

"Ichigo are you in there?" Retsu knocked on the door of the 5th Division Captain, it had been two days since the duel and Ichigo hadn't left his room since Yachiru yelled at him. "Ichigo talk to me, I want to help" she called to him once again.

"Captain Unohana" Rukia walked up beside her, "No one's been able to get to him. Not Me, Neliel, his father, or the Vizards and when Neliel and I opened the door his Reiatsu exploded. I think it's best if we leave him alone for a few days." She looked at Ichigo's door and slid her fingers against it.

"Well…I'm going in; I can handle his Reiatsu just fine." Unohana took a deep breath and turned the handle slowly and pushed the door ajar. Suddenly, the air around her was thick with a grim feeling of death and despair. Retsu felt a wave of depression roll over her like a typhoon and closed the door immediately. "That was…terrible." She tried her best to catch her breath; from what she could tell Ichigo was nothing but sadness and he was deep.

"Let's just go he doesn't want to be bothered right now" Rukia turned away from his door and Unohana respected her wishes and walked away with her.

Inside Ichigo's room it was pitch black and silent. Ichigo was sitting on his bed, his Resurrection mask sitting beside him, his hollow powers were active. Ichigo was putting himself in Yachiru's shoes. He knew the pain of losing a mother; he lived with that for 9 years of his life. He'd done all of this to finally escape the pain of it and ended up just putting that pain on Yachiru, along with beating Kenpachi within an inch of his life.

"What's the matter king, you're getting what you want. I've been inside your head and you've been dying to see your mother again and go back to the old days, and you're getting that. Why so gloomy?" Hichigo chimed in from inside Ichigo's soul.

"Shut up, I didn't want it to be like this" Ichigo whispered he'd never felt so down since his mother died. Yachiru's words cut him deeper than any wound he'd received in battle; they broke his heart into little pieces.

"Ichigo" Zangetsu's voice drowned out Hichigo's when he spoke. "You are in deep despair right now" Ichigo sank into his inner world and found that it was in the middle of a downpour.

"Ichigo, you have to choose. Do you give up what you've worked so hard for and give Yachiru Happiness?"

"Or" Hichigo spoke up, "do you take what you've worked so hard for and forget about the little brat? Can you just imagine what Kenpachi's been doing to your mother for the past 9 years?"

Ichigo looked up at both of them, his face was blank. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"I don't even know anymore. I've caused her a lot of pain, but I'm trying to get away from the very pain I'm causing her." His eyes could tell the whole story, he felt utterly lost.

A knock came at to door of the Urahara Shoten and the eccentric owner opened to door slightly. "Well, this is certainly a sight for sore eyes." He removed his hat and tipped it at the source of the knocking. "Masaki Kurosaki, there's a lot going on concerning you, my old friend."

"Please Kisuke, I'm only 27, in human years" she giggled as she entered the store, revealing an exhausted Orihime , who's arm was draped over her shoulder

"Ms. Inoue, you look terribly exhausted, come in and rest!" Kisuke called out, alerting Tessai, who took her gently from Masaki and laid her in the recovery area.

"Why was Ms. Inoue with you Masaki?" Kisuke raised an eyebrow, trying to make a connection.

"Well apparently, I received a concussion a few years ago, which made me forgot my life as a human. My Son Ichigo is now the Captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13 and he was devastated that I didn't remember him. Then he and my current husband Kenpachi Zaraki are to have a duel today and Ichigo brought me here to have the concussion undone by Ms Inoue's unique powers. We talked the whole time and it turns out she carries a pretty strong flame for my son." A smile slid across her face. "So can you get me back to the soul society Kisuke?" Urahara's eyes were nearly about to come out of his head after what he just heard.

"My my, your son is as bold as I thought he was. I can whip you up a spirit gate and tell the soul society you're returning. I thought Ms Inoue's powers erased everything before a phenomenon though…"

"She told me she's been practicing and she figured a way to only undo the damage of the concussion and let me keep all of my memories. That girl is something very special" She walked towards the ladder that led to the training ground underneath the store.

"Well look who it is!" Yoruichi called out as she saw Masaki climbing down the ladder, "You sure are a sight for sore eyes Masaki" she grinned big as she and her old friend hugged each other.

"And it seems you haven't changed, I heard from Orihime how you treat my son. I'm assuming you've taken his virginity by now?" she raised an accusing eyebrow at the goddess of flash.

"Please, he's such a prude I couldn't get it away from him even if I tried." She rolled her eyes as she recalled how he acted during the training session to achieve his Bankai.

"Well we can talk about everything on the way to the soul society; it seems I have some drama to settle there between my son and current husband." Masaki shook her head as she looked up to see Kisuke opening the spirit gate.

"Oh yeah, they were supposed to fight a few days ago, I haven't been there to see who won, but knowing them they're probably still fighting." Yoruichi laughed a bit until she saw Masaki was serious about this. "Well good luck." Yoruichi patted her on the back as she stepped up to the gate and went through it.

"Ichigo, I know you feel terrible after what Yachiru said but you have to come out sooner or later" Isshin knocked on his son's door. After no answer stepped aside and let the head captain, who had just arrived there moments ago to speak.

"Captain…no, Ichigo, you have to take things in stride. You are the last person I'd think would let something bring them down. You caused my well oiled machine of a Sereitei to fall into chaos, and exposed a traitor in his perfect cover, just to save a friend." When Yamamoto finished the door opened slightly. After a few short moments it closed once again.

"Ichigo, open this damn door or I'll break it in!" Isshin pounded on the door hard, until a gentle hand fell upon his shoulder.

"I'll handle this" Masaki's heavenly voice numbed Isshin to his very core; he even started to wobble as if his bones disappeared from his legs. "Ichigo please let me come in" she placed her hand on the knob and turned it slowly. Once it was fully turned she pushed it slowly and once it was open far enough she slid through and closed the door behind her.

"Mom" his voice was a little shaky, he didn't know if she would know what was going on, or if she would recognize him, since the last time they met he was a child."I mean, Masaki"

"Now now, Ichigo, Mom's just fine" Masaki put her hand softly on his cheek and rubbed it softly.

"Mom, you remember-"Ichigo's joy was interrupted by an intense stinging sensation on his face that was the result of Masaki slapping him across the face. "What the hell….what you'd do that for?" Ichigo rubbed his face to dull the pain.

"That's for putting Kenpachi in a coma and for making little Yachiru cry" Ichigo had never seen her so angry before and he was utterly confused as to how she would know this. "I thought I raised you better than to be so selfish and so uncaring Ichigo.

"How do you know all this?" Ichigo looked away from her glare.

"Orihime found a way to undo the amnesia and let me regain my memories of the world of the living and keep my memories of my life in the soul society. Did you ever think could be happy without you and your father? That I may actually love Kenpachi?" Masaki's voice was getting louder, "Kenpachi is kind, sweet, thoughtful, and caring."

"Oh don't give me that mom, he's a bloodthirsty animal, he lives for fighting and I gave him what he wanted. He's been dying to fight me since I beat him when I saved Rukia from execution, except this time I beat him to within an inch of his life."

"Exactly! He wanted to fight you for fun and you turned it into a fight just to hurt him and cause him pain. You broke Yachiru's heart when you kidnapped me just so I could remember you and forget her and Kenpachi. I-I don't even know you, because the Ichigo I know wouldn't do things like that." She stopped once she saw that tears were streaming down Ichigo's face.

"Don't you think I know that? Dad already gave me that speech…but I DID IT FOR YOU!" his voice was shaking, as if he was going to crumble into a million pieces, "do you know how it felt…seeing you again and then when I hugged you and told you I missed you…you said 'who are you?' Do you know how it felt to know that the mother I loved so much and felt guilty for you dying, to not know me?"

"I…I'm sorry"

"No, I did this all for you and I've realized how selfish it was, but I did it out of Love. Kenpachi held it over my head that he was married to you. I couldn't stand it, knowing one of my enemies was holding my own mother against me and I let my hollow powers consume me to get you back. If you're done criticizing me, you can go." Ichigo flopped down onto his bed, feeling a mix of sadness and anger.

"I didn't come here just to yell at you Ichigo, I also wanted to tell you how proud I am of you" Masaki sat next to him on his bed.

"No, but I am proud of how independent you were without me and how strong you have become. You're the Captain of a division in the Gotei 13 and you're only 16 years old. You could be called a prodigy, you achieved Bankai within the first month of discovering you powers, and you've done something none of the other Vizards have done and that's achieve the next level of your hollow powers. I could have only dreamed this life up for you when you were younger." Masaki rubbed Ichigo's back slowly and hugged him tight.

"So what are you gonna do about Kenpachi and Dad?" Ichigo looked up at her and she sighed at his question.

"I have no Idea, since I've regained my old memories, I still love your father, but since I have my new Memories, I love Kenpachi as well. I don't know what to do. I can't follow my heart this time, because it doesn't know what it wants." She put her face in her hands as she tried to think of a solution.

"Well I'm sorry for doing this to you, I never meant for you to be in such a bad situation." Ichigo put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it's your fault, but I don't blame you. You wanted your mother back and that's all a mother could hope from her son. I guess I'll just have to live with them both around, since your father is your kido teacher and Kenpachi's in a coma…oh and you're grounded young man." Ichigo shot up to his feet at the last part of her sentence.

"What? You can't ground me!" the incredulous look on his face was priceless.

"I'm your mother, I can punish you whenever I want" she wagged her finger at Ichigo.

"But I'm your Captain, so you can't ground me" Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her, seemingly winning this argument.

"Well I was your mother before you were a captain and so you're grounded anyway. Don't make me draw my Zanpakuto young man." Masaki reached for her sword. "I owe you for putting Kenny in the hospital anyway.

"You do that and I'll give you so much paperwork you'll be reincarnated before you finish half of it." Ichigo said firmly.

"…touché. Come here" Masaki opened her arms for a hug and Ichigo fell into his mother's arms, just like in the old days in Karakura town.

"I'm glad to have you back mom." He said softly.

"I'm glad to remember you too Ichigo"


	16. Kido Lessons

Guess who's back (back), back again (again) freshee's back, tell your friends! haha anways this Chapter might seem a little lazy and that's because there are a TON of Kido spells...and mostly none of them are in this chapter! anyway here's that highly anticipated chapter!

* * *

"GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNING ICHIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo heard that painfully familiar call and felt a sharp pain in his chest. His eyes shot open and all air seemed to evacuate from his lungs as Isshins feet pushed into his chest. "It's time for you first Kido Lesson!" Isshin laughed loudly, that is, until he received a smack on the back of his head from his former wife.

"Is this how you've been waking our son up since he was ten?" She glared at her former Husband, who could only return a sheepish grin.

"Well you see how he's turned out, a hero-" Isshins excuse was cut short by the right foot of Ichigo connecting with his face, sending him across the room into the wall.

"I did not miss the wake up calls when I came here!" Ichigo yelled angrily as he rolled out of bed and picked up Zangetsu from against the wall.

"Glad to see you're reflexes are still in top shape, because you'll need them for today's Kido Lesson!" Isshin dusted himself off and opened the door to leave.

"Promise me you'll take your father serious Ichigo" Masaki put her hands on her sons shoulders and looked him into the eyes.

"I promise, even if he is a big goofball." He smiled at her in return and placed Zangetsu on his back.

"No, you leave your Zanpakuto here Ichigo" Isshins now strict voice called form outside his room, "you won't need that today. Let's go Ichigo!" Ichigo couldn't remember the last time his father had been so bossy towards him, but he was sure it'd get on his nerves very quickly.

Once they were at the 5th Divisions training grounds, Isshin let his Reiatsu loose , Ichigo had never felt a Reiatsu so dense before, not even from Aizen or the Arrancars.

"Alright, the secret to kido is concentration. For beginners in Kido it's best that you say the incantation before you say the name of the spell, that way you can get the entire power of the spell or at least some kick. Since you don't seem like the type that would restrain his opponents, I'm going to start with Bakudo or defensive spells. Try Bakudo 1: Sai. Repeat after me. Golden chain wrapping, twisting, bind to my will, then say the name of the spell.

"Alright. Golden chain, wrapping, twisting, bind to my will, Bakudo 1: Sai!" he pointed at his father but the Chain that did appear latched itself around Isshins arms but wasn't strong enough to hold his arms for very much longer.

"Wow that was weak!" Isshin huffed, "this lessons gonna be a long one. The hours passed like days as Isshin went over Kido spells one by one with Ichigo, who had a tough time grasping them and concentrating enough to get them enough power, Isshin repeatedly overpowered his spells and would follow through and throw punches at Ichigo once he was wide open. Finally when Ichigo tried to make a shield of Kido, Isshin punched through it like it was made of glass and landed a blow right to his sons Jaw.

"Dammit" Ichigo didn't think about his next action, he took the next punch Isshin threw at him and used the momentum to get some distance between them and pointed his right index finger at his father and said "Hado 4, Byakurai!" the Blast that erupted form Ichigo's fingers was about the size of Foul Pole, horizontally, and Isshin barely dodged enough not to take the full force of the attack. The rest of the attack cut clean through about a dozen walls outside the training grounds so much so that the blast had reached the office of the 4th Division and cut the front half of Captain Unohana's desk off.

"What the…?" She looked through the hole in her wall in the direction the attack came from and saw Ichigo standing at the training grounds. "He did all of this with just one attack?" Unohana turned her head to look where the blast had went after it cut through her office and saw that it stopped about three corridors away, with the head captain holding his left hand up to stop it.

"Oh crap" Ichigo panicked when he saw that Unohana and Yamamoto were headed towards him.

"Captain Kurosaki, I'm guessing that hole is your doing?" he brushed his shoulders off from the debris that fell on him as he walked through the wreckage.

"Uhhh, yeah..I just…I didn't think and I….Sorry, that was my first Hado spell, I didn't know it'd be that powerful." Ichigo rubbed his head as embarrassment washed over him." I mean I thought since I skipped the incantation I didn't think it'd do that much damage"

Yamamoto's eyes opened wide when he heard the last part of Ichigo's explanation, "you mean, that was your first try…and you skipped the incantation and did that much Damage? Isshin, I think your son has found his Kido specialty"

"I'll say, his defensive spells were weak as crap, but I think I'm going to need a trip to the 4th Division for this" Isshin was clutching his right arm and his side was bleeding profusely and parts of his ribcage were visible as well. Unohana flash stepped over to the former Captain and immediately began to heal him.

"Captain!" Isane came running through the hole in the wall and spotted Unohana, "there were no injuries or casualties from the blast and everyone seems to be ok…excluding Isshin I see"

"Isane, get me a few people to help Carry him to the infirmary" Isane nodded and ran back to her Division to fulfill Unohana's request. Once she arrived with help Unohana stopped her healing Kido and let Isane take over.

"Ichigo, even though you've caused a lot of damage and injured your father, I must say that was very impressive" Masaki walked over to Ichigo and hugged him.

"Thanks Mom, I didn't know it'd be that powerful" Ichigo's joy was really bitter sweet, seeing how he hurt his dad and blew up part of the Sereitei.

"I'm not all that surprised, especially after what you told me in the Garganta on the way back from Hueco Mundo" Ichigo turned around and faced the oncoming Unohana, "with your immense amount of Reiatsu, any attack Kido spell would have a catastrophic effect to whomever stood in front of it" she placed her hand on Ichigo's face and caressed it gently, "a very impressive first try, I'll see you a little while later Ichigo" once she disappeared from sight, Ichigo looked at his mother who was giving him the look. Yes the look, that look that a mother gives a son when she doesn't approve of his choice of a mate.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I do not believe you" and the incredulous rant was on, "You have Orihime doing all this important stuff for you and you're here with Captain Unohana? She loves you with all her heart and you just throw it aside?!"

"Mom we broke up when I had to live in the soul society, I didn't want her to come with me because she has her whole life ahead of her, but I'm needed here. Unohana…she's intrigued by me and she's very attractive" Ichigo tried to continue but Masaki cut him off.

"And she's at least 20 times your age." Masaki scoffed, Ichigo you're 16, you're by far the youngest member of the Sereitei, even Captain Hitsugaya is 112 years old and he's a child.

"Mom, by earth standards she's in her 30's max and I can date her if I want to" Ichigo crossed his arms and turned away from his mother unwilling to hear anymore arguments against his relationship with Unohana.

"Oh well then maybe I should challenge her to a duel and put her in a coma and then we'll talk about dating who you want then" that statement hit Ichigo hard and he finally understood his mothers point of view, since he basically beat the hell out of Kenpachi for being married to his mother after she died.

"Alright good point, but just trust me on this" Ichigo faced her again and gave her an asking look ,"give her a chance"

"Well okay, you are a Captain so you have to shape your, long, long, long life as a spirit." Masaki patted him on the back, "Well I've got to get back to Kenpachi's bedside, I promised Yachiru I would come after your Kido lesson was over, see you later" she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the training ground leaving Ichigo alone there.

"Alright" Ichigo closed his eyes and increased his Reiatsu to almost the same as his Bankai Reiatsu "Hado 4: Byakurai!" this time he pointed up to the sky as the pale blast of lightning erupted from his fingers and cast it's light all across the Sereitei.

"What's all the commotion? Ichigo!" Ichigo turned to see Captain Kyoraku walking over towards him.

"Hey Kyoraku, I'm just practicing Kido, like Old man Yamamoto suggested, I'm really good at Hado spells, as you can see" Ichigo stretched his arms to loosen up a bit as Kyoraku laughed.

"Ah the youngsters are getting more powerful these days, there might come a day where you and Hitsugaya may be like Jushiro and I, helping your subordinates reach their potential and prepping the next generation for their lives." Shunsui laughed and strokes his beard a little, "But Ichigo, I just thought I'd let you know something" this caught Ichigo's full attention, " A few of the Captains aren't really too cracked up about you being promoted straight to your position and they were even less impressed with how you handled the whole Kenpachi situation and they've been pretty antsy when you're mentioned." Ichigo's face went from proud to angry through the course of what Shunsui was telling him, "But I also have some good news for you, a few of the high ranked officers and Captains are having a party in a few days and I want you to come, think if it as your welcome to the Sereitei party."

"Alright, I'll be there, I could use some relaxation"

"Good good. For what it's worth Jushiro and I Think you're doing a fine job as Captain" He patted Ichigo on the back and walked back to where ever he came from. Ichigo smiled knowing that he had some support amongst his fellow Captains, despite his inexperience and thought that Toshiro must have went through the same thing when he got promoted. Ichigo decided he should go back to his room since he didn't have anything else planned for the day since his Kido lesson was cut short and thought about going to the office to get a jump on his paper work. When he turned the corner to his room he heard the sound of two people talking, it sounded like it was coming from his room and wondered who was in there without him. Just as he was about to open the door it burst open and a green blur looked like it was attacking a black ball.

"Itsygo is mine!" Neliel's voice screeched as she was pushed on her back by Retsu who was pulling at her long hair.

"Retsu! Nel! What are you two…doing?" Ichigo was trying his best to pull the two of them away from each other, but ended up being pulled in between them. Hair was getting in Ichigo's eyes and his head ended up between their chests. His face turned beat red and he was finally to push them away, but ended up getting each hand around one of their breasts in the process.

"See Itsygo likes Nels body more!" Nel grabbed Ichigo's hand and made him squeeze harder, much to his chagrin.

"Which is why he's with me" Unohana pulled on Ichigo's arm enough to get him out of Neliel's grasp and into her arms, "you're letting your jealousy get the better of you Lieutenant" Neliel only proved her right by tackling them both back into Ichigo's room.

"Both of you are acting crazy and you need to stop fighting over me!" Ichigo's protests were muffled by their screams and their bodies covering his face.

"ENOUGH!" he Bellowed as he let off a Reiatsu pulse that was enough to get their attention, "Why are you two fighting over me anyway?"Ichigo caught Nel as she lunged at Unohana once more and he held her down and glared into her eyes, waiting for her to answer.

"Because..Nel loves you Itsygo and wants to be with you!" after she said this she pulled him into a lip lock right then and there, leaving him in a very confused state of mind.


	17. Kasey

Why Hello there! time for the first Chapter of Strawberry Medicine of the year Two-Thousand and Ten!!! woohoo! This chapter is the start of the next story arc for this story (redundant I know) and we welcome in a new character, as evident by the title of this chapter, if you'd liek to see her origin, just check out my story "just like Ichigo" and prepare for some bad writing. anyway, enjoy the ewest chapter, entitled "Kasey"

* * *

Down the corridor he sprinted, if a turn came he took it, not knowing where he was going, but he just wanted to get as far away from them as possible. Ichigo found himself at the 8th Division's Barracks and thought to run to Captain Kyoraku's office. Once he was there he opened and shut the door with Flash Step like speed and huffed like he sprinted through a Marathon.

"Ichigo" Shunsui looked up from his stack of paperwork with a confused look as to why the 5th division Captain was in his office, "you're out of breath, what seems to be the problem?"

"Lieutenant…Unohana…kiss…chase me…Help!" Ichigo fell to one knee when an incredibly angry pulse of Reiatsu hit the office space.

"It seems you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble with Captain Unohana," Shunsui laughed as he walked over to his door.

"I didn't do anything, I'm the victim here" Ichigo had finally caught his breath to the point where he could talk in sentences, "When I got back to my room Retsu and Neliel were arguing over my affection and then Neliel kissed me. After seeing Restu's face I ran for my life and ended up here." Ichigo sat up against the wall as Shunsui came up to him.

"Well I'll go try to defuse things a bit before you find yourself in another duel." Shunsui reached for the handle and turned it. Once the door was opened a fist came flying in and hit Shunsui square in the nose and sent him straight to his back.

"How dare you let her Kiss you after…oh Shunsui I'm so sorry!" Unohana knelt down next to her old friend to see if he was alright.

"My My Retsu-Chan, you've gotten quite strong for a woman as lovely as yourself" Shunsui laughed as his nose started to bleed from the punch. Unbeknownst to them Ichigo snuck out the door while they were distracted and flash stepped towards his room and planned to lock himself in there forever. Once he got back to the 5th Divisions barracks he was sure he was home free, until he saw two people standing outside his door.

"Crap crap crap!!" Ichigo ducked behind a corner to catch his breath in case he had to make another get away. He took a deep breath and walked around the corner as calmly as possible to address his visitors.

"Ah, Captain Kurosaki glad to see you" a messenger called to him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Ichigo asked as he got a good look at the other person. She was small, almost childlike, and Ichigo began to wonder if Neliel had turned back into her child form.

"No problems, but I am here to inform you of a new addition to your squad. Her name is Kasey Jones. She just graduated from the Soul reaper academy last week and was placed in your Division" the Messenger got closer to Ichigo and began to whisper, "She's a little shy because she advanced much faster than her peers, so go easy on her" the Messenger patted Ichigo on the shoulder and then vanished from sight, leaving Ichigo and Kasey alone. In Ichigo's opinion she reminded him a lot of Toshiro, in age and in appearance. Her silver hair was in an upwards ponytail that reached down to her back. Her Zanpakuto was on her back and the handle was a deep brown color.

"So…you're my newest recruit huh?" Ichigo walked over to her, trying to engage in conversation.

"Yeah…I just…graduated last week." Kasey looked down at her feet, then looked up at Ichigo with her dark blue eyes, "I hope I can be…useful to the Division." Ichigo couldn't help but smile when he heard that. She had just been put into the most hectic Division in the Soul Society at the moment but even through her shyness, Ichigo could see her willingness to work and learn. The warmth in Ichigo's heart soon turned to an Icy chill when he felt Unohana's Reiatsu right behind him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo felt his feet leave the ground and the world around him turn and flip. He landed with a thud on his back and looked up at the angry smile that Unohana was famous for.

"Retsu, she kissed me, you saw it!" Unohana planted her foot Square in Ichigo's chest.

"Yes I'm aware, but you could have dodged or broke the kiss, but you didn't you let it happen, which means you do harbor some feelings for that arrancar. Consider yourself in hot water Captain Kurosaki" Unohana stepped over him and walked away.

"Captain…are you alright?" Kasey walked over to Ichigo and extended her hand to help him up.

"Yeah…I'll be fine" Ichigo reached up and grabbed Kasey's hand and, to his surprise, she lifted him up off the ground and placed him gently on his feet. "you're…you're strong!" if Ichigo's eyes opened any wider they might have fallen out of their sockets.

"Yeah, the reason I graduated so fast is because…I have a lot of Reiatsu." a small smile crossed her face as she brushed her bangs out of her face. "So what do I do now?" Ichigo was strongly reminded of Ururu with her soft voice, and it almost fit her seeing as Ururu was deceptively strong.

"Well, welcome to the 5thDivision, just be sure to avoid the seated officers for a while" No sooner than Ichigo said it then he saw Hiyori and Shinji come around the corner.

"Hey Ichigo, who's the kid?" Shinji called to his Captain, drawing the attention of Kasey and Ichigo.

"Yeah who's the shrimp" Hiyori walked up to Kasey and inspected her visually, all the while noticing that Kasey was a few inches taller than her.

"H-hello" Kasey said softly, trying to muster her best smile, which only seemed to anger Hiyori.

"Don't 'Hello' me! Show some backbone newbie!" Hiyori made a stupid looking face when she mocked Kasey.

"Hey leave her alone Hiyori" Ichigo picked Hiyori up by the back of her Shihaksho and pulled her away from Kasey. "This is Hiyori, my 12thSeat, and that's Shinji, my 4thSeat and he's actually a former Captain and Hiyori a former Lieutenant.

"You mean THE Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki?!" this was the loudest Kasey had spoken in the few minutes Ichigo had been around her. "I've read so much about you and the others that were exiled after the night you were said to have betrayed the Soul Society."

"We didn't betray anyone!" Hiyori shouted and thrashed about in Ichigo's grip, "It was that bastard Aizen that betrayed us!"

"I know that, you were hollowfied and at the time viewed like you intentionally did that, while it was Souske Aizen that did it and disguised another person as himself with his Shikai and it ruined the careers of Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. Then you all returned during the battle of Karakura town and aided the Captains in defeating the Espada and Ichigo, with the help of Kaname Tosen killed the traitor Aizen and saved the human world and the soul society. It was in the most recent textbooks at the Academy and I barely finished reading them before I graduated."

"Whoa…This kids alright" Shinji laughed and patted Kasey on the back, "I think she'll fit in nicely around the Division, so you graduated early from the academy huh?"

"Yeah, I already know the name of my Zanpakuto and they told me I could easily become a seated officer within a few months" Shinji's eyes widened a little as she continued to speak about her days in the academy.

"Well How about we head over to the training grounds and you show us what you've got," Ichigo motioned for everyone to follow him as he walked towards the grounds.

"Show off" Hiyori scoffed as they walked to the grounds. Once they had arrived it was time to see what the rookie could do.

"Alright, so show us your Zanpakuto's release Kasey." Ichigo, Hiyori and Shinji sat in the stands that still remained form both duels that occurred in the past three weeks.

"Alright…here we go!" Kasey drew her Zanpakuto from her back and held it out beside her. "Rise, Hayachi!" Her Zanpakuto began to glow a hot pink color as the guard extended over her hand and to the end of the handle in the shape of a wing. The other change that was occurring was that the tip of the blade was twisting upwards and also took the shape of a wing, revealing the full Shikai Form of Hayachi, Earth Falcon. "It has a special ability that helps me in all kinds of fight, the Wing on the tip can be used as a projectile, watch." Kasey raised her blade above her head and brought it down in a graceful side swing and the wing detached from the blade and flew towards the stands opposite Ichigo, Hiyori and Shinji. While in mid air it went from steel color to brown and when it made contact with the bleachers it broke off into pieces like a rock hitting steel.

"So it changes into rocks after it detaches from the blade" Ichigo was a little impressed by the abilities of her Zanpakuto because it reminded him of his Getsuga Tensho attack. He became a little more impressed when he saw the wing started to regenerate on the end of the blade as if she hadn't fired it at all. "Then she regenerates it with her Reiatsu."

"That's not so great" Hiyori turned her head away in disgust at the Admiration she was receiving from Shinji and Ichigo.

"What's the matter Hiyori afraid you're the seat she'll take once she gets promoted?" Shinji patted her on the head as he teased her.

"I'm not jealous and she's not taking my spot!" Hiyori placed a hard kick right under Shinji's chin that flattened him on the bleachers, hitting him successfully for the first time since after the winter war.

"I swear you two, you act like Children, and I'm the youngest one here!" Ichigo scolded his two officers. Kasey couldn't help but feel sort of embarrassed as she watched her captain and two seated officer's bicker like children. With a sigh she sealed her Zanpakuto and sheathed it. "Well at least it won't be boring in the 5th Division" she thought to herself.


	18. GoodBad News

A/N: Hey fans, raders, story alerters, favorite story-ers, etc. a little peiece of news for the story. My hard drive got fried a few weeks back and I just copied and pasted the ENTIRE story back into Word and saved it. I lost what I had planned for the new chapter as well so I'll have to rewrite it. the good news is the next chapter will be out in a few days, about Wednsday at the latest. So thanks for adding the story and get ready for some fun!


	19. Ichigos chance to lead: part 1

A/N: I'M BACK BABY! We're finally coming towards the end of the Masaki arc of strawberry medicine and are you in for the wildest of wild rides ever! I had to stop myself from getting too far into it without the proper build up but TITE KUBO AIN'T GOT NOTHING ON ME....except this is base doff of him and his series..*cough*anyway, on with the Chapter .

The next few days had been very boring for Ichigo's standards. No random relationship drama, no long lost family members returning, no issues with anyone in his squad, nothing. Ichigo was on his nightly patrol; trying to get them over as soon as possible so he could rest for his Kido lesson the next day. "I'm so bored" he muttered to himself as he reached the edge of the 5th Divisions territory.

"Kurosaki" a soft voice drifted into Ichigo's ears that could only belong to the 4th division Captain. Ichigo turned around to see his love interest leaning against the wall, arms crossed with her Zanpakuto at her hip.

"Retsu I- are we still fighting? I really don't like you being mad at me, it's very unnerving." Ichigo realized that he was in a vulnerable spot because he left Zangetsu back at his office.

"You can relax Ichigo, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to apologize. I shouldn't have over reacted when Neliel kissed you the other day. You were caught in our little argument over you and I got caught up in the heat of the moment. I realized you probably have never been in a situation like that before since you're so young, so it's all water under the bridge now." Unohana walked over to Ichigo and placed her hand on his face, "that and it's hard for me to stay away from you for so long" She pushed Ichigo over to the wall and kissed him passionately before he could realize what was happening.

"Excuse me am I interrupting something" Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw his mother approaching the scene.

"Mom, I thought you were back in the 11th Division tonight" Ichigo's face turned beat red from embarrassment.

"I needed to find you for something, but instead I see you getting it on with Captain Unohana. Captain." Masaki bowed respectfully to the 4th division Captain before continuing. "I'd like to have a talk with you about your relationship with my son."

"What are your concerns Mrs. Zaraki or are you going by Mrs. Kurosaki now that you're memories of your life in the world of the living have returned?"

"Masaki is just fine. My concerns is that a 340 year old Captain is dating a 16 year old Captain when there are plenty of other eligible bachelors in the Soul society" Masaki crossed her arms and from Ichigo's point of view, started to glare at Unohana.

"Ah I see, questioning my motives to see if I'm just taking advantage of your son as if I was some pedophile. Well Masaki your son is incredibly strong, he's very thoughtful and caring as you saw from his exploits to save Rukia, Orihime and the entire Soul society. He's also intelligent and has a strong sense of justice which helps his case as a Captain. That and he has an air of feistiness to him and I find that irresistible in a man."

"Alright, you sound like you have good intentions, but if you hurt my son, so help me Captain, you'll see why I loved being in the fifth Division" After her warning Masaki vanished from sight with a flash step. Ichigo looked back at Unohana and smiled sheepishly in embarrassment from his mother's protectiveness; he finally realized how a normal teenager felt when his parents got into his love life.

"I'm sorry about that, she's giving me crap about you because of how I reacted to her and Kenpachi, just in a less violent manner."

"It's alright Ichigo, I completely understand her point of view if you were my son and you were dating her, I'd feel the same way she does. It was nice spending time with you Ichigo." Retsu gave him one last kiss on the cheek and walked back towards her division.

The next day Ichigo was filling out paperwork in his office, the stack was surprisingly small today but Ichigo wasn't complaining. He put his signature on the last sheet of paper when a Hell butterfly flew in the window and landed on his finger.

"There is an emergency captains meeting being held in ten minutes, all Captains are required to attend" Yammamoto's voice rang into Ichigo's ears for the order.

"I wonder what this is all about" Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and started to walk towards the captains meeting room. As he was walking Ichigo couldn't help but feel that he was being followed by a group of people.

"Come out Nel, Rukia…and whoever is with them" Ichigo looked behind the first corner he came too and Saw his Lieutenant, 3rd seat, and his newest recruit Kasey hiding. "Kasey what are you doing here?"

"I overheard them talking about following you and I wanted to see what's up. It's actually pretty fun." Kasey couldn't hide her smile from being able to hang out with the high ranking officers in her Division.

"Well quit it I have a meeting to go to so leave me alone!" Ichigo slapped his forehead with his hand and started to walk again.

"Can I come along with you Captain?" Ichigo froze and looked back at Kasey who asked the question.

"It's a Captains meeting, you can't come"

"Did they say you couldn't bring anyone?" Kasey crossed her arms and tapped her foot while she waited for Ichigo to answer.

"Well no they didn't but even if I could I'd bring my Lieutenant, not a new recruit." Suddenly Rukia and Neliel were in Ichigo's face.

"Stop being mean Ichigo, take her to the meeting!" Rukia poked Ichigo in the chest with every word she spoke.

"Yeah Itsygo, let the girl come with you!" Neliel chimed in, not helping Ichigo at all in this situation.

"It's an emergency meeting, just spy on it like you always do!" Ichigo flashed stepped away from his three subordinates trying to get to the meeting as fast as possible. Ichigo arrived at the same time as Toshiro Hitsugaya and Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Do you guys know what this is all about?" Ichigo looked at his fellow Captains but only received looks of anger and annoyance. Both Toshiro and Mayuri walked into them meeting without saying a word. "Ok, I see how it is" Ichigo walked into the meeting to see that he was the last to arrive, every other Captain was standing alongside the head captain facing Ichigo, instead of standing in two rows facing each other.

"You have arrived, captain of the 5th Division, Ichigo Kurosaki." Yammamoto's voice was low and gravelly and Ichigo knew something was up immediately. "Now that you are here we can get down to business. Every since your duel with Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, the 11th Division has been without a leader. We have placed Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi in charge of that Division," for the next part Yammamoto opened his eyes to look at Ichigo, "And as her first act as acting captain…she has declared war on the 5th Division."

"Are you serious?! So it's the entire Soul society against the 5th Division how is that fair?" Ichigo didn't know what to expect, was everyone just going to jump him? Just in case he began to raise his reiatsu.

"Calm down Captain Kurosaki, it's not the entire Soul Society against you. The 11th Division will be the only division fighting against you while the other divisions will go about business as usual. I warned you that your vendetta against Kenpachi would cause a civil war in the Soul society and now you must deal with the consequences. Meeting adjourned." With the loud tap of his cane all the Captains dispersed leaving Ichigo alone with the Head captain.

"You allowed them to declare war on my Division after a mutual duel, are you getting senile old man?"

"It may have been a mutual duel but you entered it with the intent to murder Kenpachi and that's not how Duels go. Kenpachi has been in a coma for weeks and that's perfect grounds for an interdivisional war. Now, I suggest you prepare your squad as best you can; they are able to attack you beginning as early as tomorrow. You will be reimbursed for any members you lose though and the 4th Division is open to the injured for each squad. I wish you and you Division luck Captain Kurosaki." Ichigo watched him walk away and couldn't help but feel angered that something he'd already put in the past was coming to bite him in the ass right now. He turned and kicked the doors off their hinges, startling Neliel, Rukia, and Kasey.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia ran ahead and stopped in front of him, "What was the meeting about?" Neliel and Kasey caught up and looked up at him with eager eyes, but that soon changed from the grimace on Ichigo's face. He looked the three of them in the eyes and walked around them back to the 5th Division. The walk back was silent, none of the three ladies accompanying Ichigo asked him about the meeting again. Once they got back to the 5th Division they walked passed Ichigo's office and into the barracks.

"Hey Ichigo, what's up?" Shinji greeted Ichigo first as the rest of the room turned and stood at attention in the presence of their captain. "Ichigo? What a matter with ya?"

"Everyone…I don't know how to tell you this..but I'll try….starting tomorrow…we're at war with the 11th Division." The room was filled with gasps and outbursts trying to get an answer from Ichigo. "SILENCE!" Ichigo's voice overpowered all other sounds in the room and got the silence he needed. "Yachiru is now the acting captain of the 11th Division until Kenpachi gets out of his coma, and while she's in charge the 11th is going to be out for our heads, my head specifically. No on that isn't seated below a 12th seat should be in a fight. Only the Vizards, Neliel, Rukia, and I are to engage because we can easily overpower them. This war will be over before dawn. Those that won't be fighting are to remain in the barracks with Hachigen who'll place his best barrier over it to keep them from getting to you. The rest of us will be spread out through the Division and we'll subdue them, other than Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, they're nothing special…and I'm sorry for getting you all dragged into this. That is all." Everyone in the room saluted to Ichigo as he left the room with a smile on his face.


	20. Ichigos chance to lead: part 2

A/N: Part 2 and it's a shorty. Had to get over some writers block on this one.

* * *

Five minutes to midnight. The tension was thick and the edge of the 5th Divisions territory. Ichigo stood with the Vizards at his side, ready for war with the 11th division. Ichigo was waiting for the combat squad to come into the corridor ready for the fight of their lives. With two minutes left, a small shadowy figure turned the corner. As it got closer, the pink tint of Yachiru's hair became visible to Ichigo and the Vizards.

"Kurosaki, I hope you're prepared to have your entire squad wiped of the face of the Sereitei." Yachiru didn't bother to look at the other Vizards; her eyes remained locked onto Ichigo's.

"If you haven't noticed Yachiru, I've got 11 captain level Shinigami at my side and I'm the strongest Vizard in the history of Vizards and I can Manifest my hollow and have it fight you independently and wipe your entire squad in this little game you're playing to get back at me for putting Kenpachi in a coma. He agreed to the duel and everything that could come with it…what's so funny?" Ichigo stopped his explanation when Yachiru started to laugh uncontrollably, louder and louder with each passing second.

"You're right Ichigo; I'd be foolish to think that my subordinates and I could kill 12 Vizards, a former Espada, and Rukia Kuchiki and Yes, Kenny agreed to the duel. You on the other hand, used it as a means for revenge over him falling in love with your earth mother and her returning the feelings."

"No, he made her lose her memories by going overboard in a sparring match they had and used the confusion to get her to love him, and that bastard deserved every ounce of pain I inflicted on him."

"Let me finish you brat" even though Yachiru herself looked like a child, she was at least a hundred years older than Ichigo, " Kenpachi Zaraki is like a father to me and Masaki was the motherly figure I needed to have a complete family and you took her away from me and you took Kenpachi away from me. This whole squad war was just a diversion, making you prepare your division, or hide them away with that shielding guy Hachigen, while I took a field trip. Didn't you wonder why I declared war on you through the head captain and not to your face?"

"Because you're a coward who hid behind her captain? If you'd have been there yesterday I'd have stopped this already."

"You'd like to think that, but you're dead wrong. See when I mean I took a field trip, I mean I went to Karakura town, and you know how good the shopping is there for girls." Ichigo was beginning to get lost in what Yachiru was saying, what did shopping have to do with war? "Well, I was so fixed on you taking my loved ones away that I thought I should take YOUR LOVED ONES AWAY!" Yachiru's pink reiatsu filled the area as Ikkaku, Yumichika, and another 11th Division member turned the corner into the corridor, each holding a person with a bag over their head. They dropped the hostages onto their knees and removed the bags to reveal, Yuzu, Karin, and Orihime; all three were restrained by powerful kido spells.

"YUZU, KARIN, ORIHIME! Yachiru, you've gone too far, Yuzu and Karin are my sisters, they have the same mother as I do!" Ichigo's own reiatsu started to increase.

"Yeah leave Berry-taichou's family out of this!" Mashiro shouted as she pulled her mask over her face.

"Mashiro wait! They'll harm them if we try to do something…" Ichigo impeded Mashiro's advance and glared daggers into Yachiru's smirking face.

"I've already learned from my mistakes and this is way over the line! If you harm them I will destroy you and your entire Division and finish the job on Kenpachi! You know you can't stop me so what's it gonna be?!" Ichigo's hand twitched as he suppressed the urge to grab Zangetsu and end this all right now.

"I won't hurt them" Yachiru walked in front of the hostages, "on one condition."

"You're about to get attacked by high level Vizards and you're making demands, are you stupid or something?" Ichigo got no reaction from the Lieutenant with his verbal jab and Yachiru cleared her throat to continue.

"You get on your knees right now and formally apologize to me for ruining my family and surrender to the 11th Division." Ichigo roared with laughter immediately after Yachiru finished speaking.

"Surrender, to you? You've got to be kidding."

"Ichigo, do what she says!" Ichigo stopped laughing when Orihime uttered those words. "Ichigo you've got to listen to her, it's a tr-"

"Silence!" Yachiru slapped Orihime across the face to get to stop talking before she revealed what Yachiru was up to.

"That's it!" Ichigo's hair started to grow and he enveloped himself in black reiatsu, emerging in his ressurecion Bankai hybrid form.

"GET ME BOYS!" Yachiru raised her hands to signal for an attack and several hundred Shinigami appeared on top of the walls and inside the corridor. Yachiru and the hostages vanished in the sea of 11th Division members.

"Pitiful, GETSUGA CERO!" Ichigo's new signature attack parted the 11th Division Sea, sending them flying in all directions. Ichigo started to charge after Yachiru but more 11th Division got in his way, further shortening his will to spare lives.

"Ichigo we'll take care of these small fry, you go after her!" Shinji, Hiyori, and Love stepped in front of him and fired Kido blasts to clear space for him. Using the opportunity given to him he ran through the opening and caught a glimpse of Yachiru turning a corner with Orihime over her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going" Ichigo was met with more 11th Division resistance as a pack of seated officers stood in his way as Yachiru got farther away.

"I've had it!" Ichigo charged at the officers and in one powerful swing, cut them down and kept going. Yachiru's laughter got louder as Ichigo rounded the corner and sprinted after her. The laughter stopped as she dived around the next corner.

Ichigo skidded to a stop about ten feet before the corner and remembered Orihime about to tell him about a trap. Ichigo took a deep breath, and then slowly walked around the corner, to a sight he didn't expect, but it made him so excited, even his Hollow mask smiled with his face.

"Hey there sonny, remember me?" Kenpachi's voice was rough from not being used for a while in his coma. He wasn't alone though, he was accompanied by Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika."Here's to your downfall Ichigo, after we're done with you, you're divisions toast."


	21. Ichigo's chance to lead: part 3

A/N: Update, nuff said.

* * *

"Getsuga Cero!" Ichigo launched his finishing attack as soon as he realized what was happening. A Captain who defeated an Espada he lost to, a captain level Shinigami who was hard enough to beat when he was holding back, a Shinigami who could suck his reiatsu out of him in an instant and a wild card he hadn't fought yet, all aiming to kill him.

"Dragon wave!" Kenpachi was holding his Bankai when Ichigo turned the corner and launched his new signature move. Both blasts collided in mid air, and just like the duel, the Getsuga Cero overpowered the dragon wave and headed for the top brass of the 11th Division.

"Childs play!" Ikkaku and Yumichika stepped in front of the Cero and both slapped it away with their Zanpakuto.

"I thought the 11th Division didn't interfere in each other's battles!"

"We're not interfering; we're all going to fight you, at once!" Ikkaku activated his Shikai, Hozikimaru.

"We've banded together to get the ultimate revenge on you for what you did to our Captains family." Yumichika activated his Zanpakuto's nicknamed Shikai.

"He CHALLENGED me to the damn duel! He held my mother over my head until I agreed! You have to be one sick son of a bitch to do that to a 16 year old kid who feels responsible for her being in the soul society in the first place. Have you ever thought about how I feel? If you wanted to fight my ressurecion form in a duel all you had to do was ask! I don't know what it is about people who want to fight me! They go through all these aggravating means to get what they want when all they have to do is ask! You wanted it and you got it and I put you in a Coma, until now it seems. You held your marriage to my mother over my head like it was raw meat to a wild Animal. I wouldn't hate you if you'd come out and told me about her like a man; you obviously knew since our last names matched up. Yet you have to take revenge on me and My Division; knowing all the while I have Captain Level Shinigami and an Espada level Arrancar as my officers. You're sending your own squad to their death to get revenge on me! Y'know, you're lucky I told them to spare everyone's life from the 6th seed down, so you should THANK me for making sure you still have a division, Because unlike you, I'm a GREAT Captain, who learns from what he does and who it hurts. You…you're just psychotic killer who will use someone's breathing as a reason to fight them, and you've spread this to your entire division and they're paying for it now, but you don't care, you'd send everyone to that same fate just to fight someone that you can't beat! I bet you'd even send my mother to that wouldn't you, you bastard!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Kenpachi slammed his scythe onto the ground, fuming from an anger Ichigo stirred up with his speech. "You think you know me do ya Ichigo. You don't know as much as you think you do. Sure, I love to fight; it makes me extremely happy to be in combat. But, there is one thing that makes me happier than fighting and that's Masaki. I made up for causing her amnesia, and she fell in love with me. I had no idea who you were until you raided the soul society and by then she was Masaki Zaraki, not Kurosaki. I had no Idea you were related until she told me once she was transferred to your division. I trusted her to be under your leadership, and I didn't want everyone to think she was getting promoted because of our marriage. Does this shock you Ichigo? That I'm as much of a person as you are? This is about our duel, this is revenge for stealing my wife from me without the whole story, My family, the entire 11th Division, is taking revenge on your for hurting one of us!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika lunged at Ichigo, ready to strike while he was still caught up in Kenpachi's speech. A loud clang filled the corridor, from swords smashing against each other.

"You think you're the only division that's like a family?" Shinji and Hiyori kicked Yumichika and Ikkaku away from Ichigo and raised their swords. "The closest family is the Vizards and that includes Ichigo, you fuck with him, you fuck with the rest of us." Kensei and Mashiro turned the corner, both sweating slightly, and Mashiro kicked a random 11th Division member, that was hanging on her leg, into the wall.

"Ah, we have a little five on four going on here. How about this Ichigo, since you seem to think you're a better Captain than I am, let's Take this to the execution hill and have a battle of leadership, chess as you call it in the world of the living. You command your subordinates to do something and match it up against my leadership skills. You want to be a great captain, show me what you've got then!"

Ichigo glared daggers into Kenpachi. What was he trying to pull? Starting a war only to end it with human chess? He must have been trying to insult Ichigo's intelligence and prowess in combat to think he'd need to use others o fight his battle. "you must think I'm some sort of coward" Ichigo began to charge up another Cero in his horns, "You start this little civil war, insult my reasons for fighting, and then you want me to fight using someone else?! I don't get you Kenpachi, you're flip flopping from malicious demon, to caring family man and devoted husband. I'm still waiting for you to stab me while my back is turned" the Cero was starting to grow in size.

"I'm full of surprises Ichigo, I told you that you didn't know everything about me, and it's shocking to find out I'm more than just a warrior and that I'm giving you an option other than fighting this out. You're in your hollow form so I know you're in the mood for a fight and you don't know if you're ready to throw away your best weapon." Kenpachi started to smirk as he got on his roll, "I'll say it clearly for you, do you want to finish this with a fight, or do you wanna talk this out with reason, like you said in our earlier fight during your raid." Kenpachi's Scythe reverted back to a Katana, a sure sign of a cease fire because not even Kenpachi could stand up to Ichigo's ressurecion without it. "Stand down guys" Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika sealed their swords and sheathed them.

"…You're serious about this aren't you?" the Cero in Ichigo's horns began to shrink and his mask began to fade off of his face. "Ok…you want to talk, let's talk."

* * *

A/N #2 : Not updating for a while for my colleges finals, that and mourning the caps losing in the first round. rest assured I'll keep writing but not for a while. thank you for all the story alerts and favorites of all kinds. I really appreciate you guys boositng my ego as a writer. Freshee19 out!


End file.
